Love Letter Panic!
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: A love letter making it's way around the world into various nations' hands begins to brew trouble...misunderstandings, unrequited crushes, and chaos ensues. Which nation is the real writer...? Contains various pairings, various characters. DISCONTINUED
1. The Love Letter Goes Astray

_***Epic music suddenly plays from nowhere* WHAT IS UP, PEOPLE? RAISE SOME HANDS IN THE AIR, BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER FIC FROM YOURS TRULY, MIDNIGHTSAKURABLOSSOM...! :D**_

_***The epic music fades away and crickets soon chirp and I return to wearing my default poker face* Spectacular entrances always suck. Ugh, forget that. Let's just get to the point: I have a new fic up my sleeve and I once again have no idea where it will go...but I'm looking forward to writing it.**_

_**This one is about Hetalia of course, I considering making it a crossover and then decided against it. If it had been a crossover, it would have been with two other anime (try and guess which). Right now, SYD doesn't know I'm starting a new fic even though I have a lot of others going and we're working to collaborate on a new story. Shussh! Don't tell!**_

_**Please beware of various pairings that you may or may not be comfortable with. Mixes of straight, yuri, and yaoi. But generally, most of them are not very blatant or go anywhere. Also beware of possible OOC moments and the use of OCs (not humans of course, but there will probably be nations not yet put into Hetalia).**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the world. See what I did there...? :P ~MidnightSakuraBlossom**_

**~.~.~.~.~.**

Love Letter Panic!

Chapter One: The Love Letter Goes Astray

(A crazy fanfiction written by the not so famous, MidnightSakuraBlossom)

**~.~.~.~.~.**

A figure walked into the empty room of the ten-floored building in London, England. This building was where the upcoming World Meeting would be assembled. Where the personifications of nations met to discuss political situations, economic situations, and attempt to solve problems.

But this figure knew from personal experience: these meetings were full of unrestrained chaos and nothing good was ever accomplished by the end of them. And everyone still couldn't stand each other. Problems were never solved. Still, it was kind of fun.

The figure looked around, making sure that he or she had not been spotted by any security. Truthfully, coming here early and without permission was probably not the best idea.

The person didn't care. It was too dark in the building, it was anyone's guess what gender this person was. But he or she slowly crept into the main room and then pulled out a notebook and began to hastily scribble some stuff on a piece of paper.

After a few moments, the person ripped the piece of paper out of the notebook and then heard footsteps and the sound of some man with a deep voice and English accent filling the halls. The person whom sneaked in silently panicked before going to one of the chairs that England sat at most of the time and left it there.

Then, before one of the security dudes came into the room to check around, the person whom left the piece of paper behind had already jumped from the window onto a balcony and climbed all the back down.

**~.~.~.~.~.**

At long last, the World Meeting came to an end. It had been filled with the glorious yelling, cursing, and chaos that it usually had. The most interesting highlights for England were America getting dissed by China, Italy breaking down hysterically about some problems going on with him (your mileage may vary on whether it was comedic or serious, that was what Romano had leaned over and told Spain at least), and him and France getting into a quarrel after the frog brought up some of their past conflict again purposely.

England looked around to see that mostly everyone were getting ready to leave little bit more quickly than they should have. It seemed odd, as he had informed at the start of the meeting that they could also get in a meal before getting ready to return to their homes.

Was this they why they were hurrying? How unusual...

Oh well, it was their loss. England arose from the seat he had been sitting in. Usually he was always at the one on across from at the other end of the table. But he wanted to change it up because the two sitting beside him this time would be Ireland and America, a not so appealing combination. When he moved, a guy who looked just like America took that seat...what was his name...?

Right when the guy who looked like America arose and began to walk away and speak with Cuba, England took notice of a crumpled piece of paper in the seat. Curiosity got the better of him, he walked over cautiously and while no one was looking, he smoothed it out carefully and read silently to himself.

Hastily written, the paper read:

_I know this is sudden, but I must tell you something that's been killing me forever._

_I...I really, really like you more than what I lead everyone to believe. You're the reason I stay awake at night, the reason I can't breathe when we share a gaze, the reason I can't think straight and feel sick._

_Do you notice the way I look at you? Do you notice how I occasionally slip up with the things I say and do? Do you even notice me like I notice you?_

_Hell, it's more than just a fleeting crush. I WANT you. I NEED you. If you have not figured it out by now, I LOVE you._

_But you never give me the opportunity to admit my feelings..._

_Now you know. And if you...feel the same way...why can't you tell me?_

"Oh my God..." Was England's only reply as he read over this short message about six times. There was no hints as to who wrote it, or who it was for. But this was obviously some sort of confessional love letter.

A blush spread over his cheeks intensely in embarrassment, he looked around with shifty eyes at just about everyone in the room in fear one someone was looking in confusion or anticipation. England couldn't believe that he discovered this...thing in that chair.

It didn't help matters no one signed their name or mentioned who this person is they love. Could anyone have dropped it by mistake? No, no there was no way. It seemed too elaborate and it was written in a hurry with handwriting that was too common for him to tell who wrote it.

Maybe it was...for him? It would make sense considering someone could have placed this love letter in that seat, believing that he would sit there again and notice it. But he did not, and someone else had instead and the person who looked like America had taken that seat.

England didn't think that anyone could have a secret love for him. He never noticed any of these signs on the love letter. But just to be sure, he went up to America's doppelganger and tapped his shoulder.

His throat was feeling a bit dry and he was sure that the color in his cheeks had yet to fade, but England managed to ask the guy who turned around from a mildly confused Cuba, "Excuse me, America, but I found this note in-"

"Ah, I'm Canada..."

England performed a double take. Noticing fully that the guy before him wore a shy smile, and his hair was more wavier and his eyes were purple. He also had a bear on his shoulder that was also questioning his identity. "Oh, yes, of course I knew that." That was a pathetic attempt at saving face. England cleared his throat and the note crumbled in his hand at his side. "I'm sorry about the confusion. Anyway, I happened to notice a note in my usual seat which you were in today. Have you ever...written a love confession to anyone?"

Canalone...Columbia...Cleveland...whatever his name was, blinked momentarily before taking a look back at Cuba, which was when his cheeks began to redden. He immediately turned back to England and insisted quite frantically and nervously that he never had, not in his life.

"Are you sure about that?" Cuba pressed, deciding that he liked seeing where this exchange was leading. He also, as a matter of fact, liked to see Canada get flustered like this. It was kind of endearing. "I remember one time-"

"N-no! I-I never have, and I didn't write that!"

"I see." England turned on his heel and examined the nations whom were the last to leave; Ireland, Greece, Italy, and Japan. He then turned back to an amused Cuba and horribly flustered Canada. "Oh well, don't worry about anything. I'm going to return home now."

The two friends exchanged goodbyes with England, and England then left the room and down the halls, his mind was a train wreck of thoughts as he considered who could have possibly left a love letter in his seat and if it was really meant for him. Judging by Canada's reactions, he probably didn't do it...France would not allow him to develop feelings for him considering the way he was.

So who was the writer?

**~.~.~.~.~.**

What England didn't know, was that he dropped the love letter in the hallway of the tenth floor. It wasn't until England had already left for the elevator did Germany notice it lying on the red carpeted flooring and curiously pick it up and look over it.

However, Germany didn't get to read over it too long before noticing that Japan had escaped from Greece whom had been talking to him and taking up a lot of his time as he attempted to leave. He remembered that there was something he needed to give Japan, and caught his attention just as he left the arch.

"Japan, I have something I need to give you." Germany had informed him, Japan merely looked on with curiosity because he didn't know what it could possibly be.

What Germany intended to give Japan was piece of paper he had been instructed to write some details on about an event that would be taking place in his country and other nations were requested to be there, although showing up was optional. Since the papers where the same color and size, Germany accidentally put the love letter England dropped into his hands.

"What is this?" Japan asked him, not getting the point. But can you blame him?

"Everything you need to know, I was contemplating deeply whether to inform you or not once I began. But I decided that it would have to public sooner or later." Oh, he was so blissfully unaware of what he had done. Germany then exchanged goodbyes with Japan and walked away.

When he was out of sight, Japan took a risk and smoothed out the crumbled love letter to look over. He was expecting some kind of news or invitation to something...but he read was so different:

_I know this is sudden, but I must tell you something that's been killing me forever._

_I...I really, really like you more than what I lead everyone to believe. You're the reason I stay awake at night, the reason I can't breathe when we share a gaze, the reason I can't think straight and feel sick._

_Do you notice the way I look at you? Do you notice how I occasionally slip up with the things I say and do? Do you even notice me like I notice you?_

_Hell, it's more than just a fleeting crush. I WANT you. I NEED you. If you have not figured it out by now, I LOVE you._

_But you never give me the opportunity to admit my feelings..._

_Now you know. And if you...feel the same way...why can't you tell me?_

It wasn't seconds until Japan's eyes widened and he backed up to the nearest wall as he reread the message a second time.

That was...well, Japan really didn't know what to think of Germany's declaration. It kind of made sense, considering the both of them were masters at poker faces and one could not simply tell their true emotions beneath it. But he just didn't understand how it had to happen this way...he didn't see it coming...

Who knows how long he had secretly been the object of Germany's affection without realizing it! He was good with not showing any signs of attraction, Japan could give him that. But still! This was just too sudden! He...he needed some time to think about this...the room was suddenly feeling too hot, way too hot. It shouldn't be this hot...!

Too busy freaking out, Japan didn't notice Greece walk up again and greet him. Terribly panicked, Japan was quick to hide the love letter from his view until he could go home later and then try and lie down and think about all of this new information carefully and logically.

Japan hoped that Greece would just leave, but the other nation wasn't about to and got struck by curiosity as he noticed how red his face was turning and how flustered he seemed to be. Japan also looked as if he trying real hard to hide something.

Normally, this wouldn't classify as a big deal to him. But when Japan acts flustered and panicked, you know something is up. So Greece proceeded to try and get him show what he was hiding.

And thus, the chain of awkward and chaotic events was set off.

To Be Continued

**~.~.~.~.~.**

_**So here's your recap: a mysterious person writes a love letter which seems to be for England (OR IS IT?), England does not notice until later and is surprised by the turn of events. Canada didn't write that (or so he CLAIMS maybe to just save face) but yet seems to have done something of that nature in the past to maybe Cuba. England carelessly drops the love letter; it falls into the hands of Germany whom sends off some very suggestive implications toward Japan (whom may or may not like Greece judging from his mixed messages) along with the love letter. Japan reads over and is shocked by the fact "Germany loves him" and now must hide it from an impending Greece!**_

_**Insanity at it's finest, and it will only get worse from here on out. I promise you. ^_- The pairings may seem to all be yaoi at first, but the next chapter will also have slipped in yuri, straight will come in eventually too. So there's "something" for everyone.**_

_**If you have any suggestions about where to take the story, I don't mind hearing them. I may actually use them because I have no idea where this plot is going *Blissfully unaware*. If I do use your suggestions, I will mention your name of course.**_

_**Read and review, or else you'll have to stay after hours in the World Meeting building forced to eat all of England's leftover food! ;P**_

_**~MidnightSakuraBlossom**_


	2. It's Not What It Looks Like!

_**Disclaimer: Good afternoon (or whatever time you're reading this) everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of "Love Letter Panic!", MidnightSakuraBlossom's new Hetalia fanfic! The Hetalia fanfiction of which I, MidnightSakuraBlossom, am a huge fan of. Seriously, I'm just a fan. I was on my way to another website and my FF tab was open...so... ^_^**_

_**~MidnightSakuraBlossom**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Love Letter Panic!

Chapter Two: It's Not What It Looks Like!

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

"...So, Japan, is there something behind your back?"

"Greece-San, I swear I don't..."

"Why are you so panicked? That is...kind of out of character."

"Maybe so, but I swear I do not have anything-Greece-San!"

"What...? I'm just trying to see what you're holding."

"Greece-San-!"

The hopeless exchange carried on for several more seconds as Greece gradually reached around Japan, trying to see what he was obviously trying to hide. This just seemed to unusual, Japan never did freak out like this and he still had great ninja reflexes that he could use to hide the item better.

If common sense was being used today. On second thought, when is common sense ever used at these meetings?

For someone who was very lazy, easy-going, and should be crumbling from a crappy economy, Greece was nowhere near giving up on discovering what Japan was trying to hide from him. The mixed messages he was sending, it seemed so...so oddly attractive.

And yes, he did actually notice this fully. But most likely, Greece would not bother elaborating farther because of the tension it brought. He would rather discover what Japan was hiding and then go back home and curl up in bed.

"Greece-San...!" Too late, Greece finally got a grasp on the love letter. Japan tried to reach again, the other nation merely softly pushed his arms back and looked over it.

At first, Greece looked very blank as if he was zoning out of reality into a slumber like usual...then his eyes slowly began to widen more alertly...soon, he was scratching his head in confusion...and by the end of the message, he lowered the paper and held a gaze with a very mortified Japan.

It all became clear. The way Japan had been seemingly purposely avoiding him, the mixed messages, the blushing and freaking out when he was trying to hide this message...this all connected perfectly. And the conclusion was obvious now.

Japan...judging by what he read, had just spilled his heart into a love letter for him. But knowing how horrible with emotions he was, he did not have the guts to walk up and shove it into his hands and walk away with remaining dignity.

That seemed legit.

"Japan..." The way his name came off his tongue. Just, just the way. It was his normal tone of voice but dripping with a light case of lust. And Japan's eyes darted around the room, maybe not holding a gaze would be less embarrassing. "I-"

"G-Greece-San, don't get the wrong idea! I-I would never...no, I didn't-"

"You are still so flustered about it, that's kind of cute. But seriously, if you really felt this way-"

"No, I swear I did not write that! Germany-San, he gave it to me-"

"Why would Germany possibly give you a love letter? Everyone knows that he is still probably pining for Italy like he has been since around World War II. Japan, that would be a valid excuse if...you know..."

"You are not listening! This was not written by me, it's not for you..."

Still, Greece was not listening. He smiled slightly and looked off into the distance. "You're still very shy about your crush on me. I almost believed you would have gotten over that."

What did he mean? What was he saying? Where was this going? Japan's eyes widened again the color rose in his cheeks vibrantly as he tried with no use to convince Greece the love letter was not meant for him, Germany had given it to him personally for some reason beyond his understanding.

Greece saw no reason to be surprised. It made sense, he could remember a time that Japan showed some very vague hints that he may have had some kind of love at first sight case. It was all in his eyes and his body language. Brief and meaningless. But still existing. And as he watched Japan frantically try to save face, near tripping over his words and turning so red in pure mortification of the turn of events, he had more than enough proof.

Proof that the crush he guessed of wildly did, in fact, exist and still does.

Japan would have probably snatched the letter from his grasp and escape into the elevator that the exiting Italy bros were taking. If the annoying polite side of his being wasn't scolding him for such thoughts and forcing him to stand there and save face.

He found himself unable to go away when Greece began to come closer...and closer...the love letter was safely tucked away in his pocket and he was coming uncomfortably close to an inwardly hysteric Japan. Time itself seemed to slow...

Not good, not good, not good, run the hell away now, stop being such a dumbass, snatch Germany-San's love confession and RUN. This was basically the entire train of thought within Japan's mind. But he...he couldn't run because an impending Greece was coming in fast to...was he going to KISS him? Jesus Christ, this really wasn't the most comfortable situation to be in...especially considering Germany could come back looking for something he left behind and see them...or anyone could see this...and that would be public embarrassment at it's finest.

All over some stupid love letter!

In the next few seconds, the only thing Japan heard was his heart pumping out of control and the only thing he felt was another pair of lips dominating his own as if they wanted to do this for a very long amount of time and didn't care if this was sudden because he couldn't control himself any longer now that he knew the 'truth'.

He wasn't sure if he liked this or not...he wasn't sure when Greece would even break for some air. Japan's eyes were wide open, darting all over the room as a deep, burning blush overcame his face. Why did he have to get trapped into these kinds of situations? It didn't seem fair.

Unknown to the pair, the Italy bros. Had paused in the middle of leaving via the elevator to stop and stare at the scene. Italy clasped a hand over his mouth, his eyes snapped open for a change. Romano was trying not to look as pissed off as he felt because Spain never kissed him like that. Cough, did he just think that? Awkward...

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

"Ve~ Germany! Are you still in London?"

"Yes, Italy. I haven't even arrived at my hotel to gather my things yet, why are you calling?"

"Veeee~ The rumors about Greece and Japan are true! Me and Romano are leaving the World Meeting as we speak, we eavesdropped on the two and it turns out that Japan wrote a love letter to Greece and his confession was accepted! Isn't that romantic? I was holding my breath to prevent myself from cheer-"

"...Is this the same person who still doesn't like anyone – male or female – to touch him 'inappropriately'?"

"Well, Japan was acting very flustered and embarrassed about the way his was discovered. But I know he's probably really relieved that Greece accepted it; he made no hesitation in doing what he's been dying to all this time and kiss him right then and there!"

"Oh...that's...that's good to know."

"Germany?"

"Yes?"

"Ve...nothing, it's nothing. I probably shouldn't hold you up like this. I just wanted you to know Japan is finally, you know, sealing the deal."

"..."

"I wonder how far their relationship will go...oh, everyone will be talking about this~!"

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

When Greece's lips retreated from Japan's lips, he was mildly surprised to see that the other nation was staring in absolute awe in a bad kind of way and a crimson shade was coming from his neck to his face.

After ten very long seconds, Japan seemed to regain his ability to speak. He promptly began to pull at the collar of his shirt as he lowered his gaze to the floor and held it there, stammering under his breath. Now that he could speak, he couldn't figure out how to establish the truth.

Blissfully, Greece was unaware Japan was ultimately taken aback by the gesture. That he couldn't remember the last time he had been kissed like that, if ever. Which meant this was easily a first kiss. But that certainly didn't happen in the way he hoped.

"Um, G-Greece-San...this love letter...Germany-San..." Taking a breath, Japan managed to compose himself again. But found it near impossible to meet Greece's face. He couldn't. "Germany-San really did give this to me. He said that it would explain everything, he seemed very serious about the entire topic like he had gone through a lot of consideration to admit how he felt. I...I apologize for any misunderstanding."

"Germany really did that?"

"Y-yes."

"Oh...okay..." Greece looked around awkwardly, but otherwise didn't seem fazed on the outside. He merely sighed a short sigh that was unable to read for his true thoughts. "No need to apologize, I kind of need to be the one to do that. I got ahead of myself."

"I understand. But...the kiss..."

"Yes?"

"Well...it...that was..."

"Forget it ever happened, we can't let our relationship get rocky by letting awkward things haunt our minds. And trust me, this was nothing compared to my dreams."

"But the kiss was my..."

"So do you return Germany's feelings?"

"No, I can't say I do. I couldn't possibly..." Japan shook his head. "No, he does seem to look at Italy-San in a way that's full of desire. So I don't believe he could really feel this strongly when he is still trying to move on from someone he cannot have."

Okay, so why would Germany confess his love for Japan if he already pined for Italy? Or did he just like them equally and wanted them both in his bed for a threesome? Well...if he did want this, Greece wanted to be there and make it a moresome. And why, you wonder? Because he didn't like it when he was left out of steamy sexual encounters. It made him feel unwanted.

Maybe Germany has been in love with Italy, but he couldn't bring himself to ever say anything. Over time, after Japan joined with them, he had developed feelings for him. So he was confused like the main characters of all of those harem anime: which did he love more? Who would be more satisfying?

Obviously, he could never decide. Now World War II is over and gone. And despite what's happened between the three during and after that time, Germany still faintly likes them both, but really wants Japan, coming to realize this.

Sounds legit enough.

The two proceeded to walk into the elevator, as Japan leaned against a wall holding the letter, Greece walked over and pressed the correct button to take them to the first floor.

"Japan, what are you going to do about Germany?" Greece inquired a bit curiously this time, walking back over to Japan and looking at him rather than the wall.

"What else can I do? I am going to go directly to Italy-San before he leaves on his flight and then explain the situation. I don't know if Italy-San feels that way about him, so I will insist that I'm not stealing his man. I don't even accept the conditions of his confession."

"That's a good decision, but you have to break the news to Italy carefully; he's still sensitive. A love triangle should be the least of his worries right now, that is how it will have to be."

Japan glanced back at the silver floor of the elevator. "Truthfully, I don't know how I can tell him without making myself sound clingy for Germany-San."

There was a short silence, Greece glanced around during this time very nonchalantly. At long last, a lazy smile formed on his lips as he placed a hand on Japan's shoulder as if to give support. "I know it will work out. Once this is all over, we can arrange a moresome-"

"Greece-San..."

"What?"

"..."

"Did I say anything weird? What...?"

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Just as she was going to the airport to arrange a flight out of London, Ukraine happened to notice other nations passing by. She tried to talk to them, they kind of ignored her and that made her eyes brim with tears ready to fall.

What was wrong with her? Why did everyone treat her as if she was of no importance? Did she offend anyone at the World Meeting when she took the mic on the stage-area and announced some personal opinions about European problems?

Whatever the case was, she had to stop and rest on a bench after running away and hysterically sobbing after being ignored. Because of two reasons: the running was making her back ache, and she had to make sure she remembered to get all of her luggage. Ukraine still couldn't calm herself, random British people walking by her were tempted to see what was wrong, but they merely went on and tried to not make a scene of it.

Now, if they were Americans, they would have made a huge scene. Fact.

Greece and Japan left together to search for Italy, or Romano, or both. They checked the hotel, a British lady just told them they checked out. The two exited the place and happened to notice a sobbing Ukraine on the bench. Both looked at each other as if unsure what to do, and then they sucked it up and walked over.

"Ukraine, why are you crying hysterically?" Greece asked, taking a seat on the bench, but purposely doing so a little far away from her. Japan merely stood. "Ukraine...?"

"Everyone is ignoring me, I don't know why..." Ukraine managed to get out between sobbing. She finally forced herself to stop, she wiped some tears off her eyelashes and looked back and forth at Greece and Japan. "But you two...you're speaking to me?"

"Of course we are."

"Ukraine-Chan, we don't mean to rush, but we're trying to find North and or Southern Italy. If you could help us find either, or both, we would be grateful." Japan explained a little quickly. He was relieved to see that her eyes and face lit up with happiness that she could be of help. He inwardly sighed with relief at this.

Because Ukraine could be very disastrous when emotional. Yes, she was attractive and nice, but she really could get annoying when hysterically emotional. And this time, she could be of help for them.

"North and or Southern Italy?" Ukraine blinked for a second, she reclined back against the bench and assumed a thoughtful position. "Yes, yes I do believe seeing them board a plane. They passed me, but barely noticed my presence until I made my way over. I don't know why, really. I'm waiting for my flight right now."

"Thank you. Come on, Greece-San."

Japan and Greece started to turn and leave Ukraine behind, but she quickly sprang to her feet and called out for them to stop. Inwardly, they both were flinching from the mere thought of staying in her presence because she really was...as Russia tended to word it...unusual with a certain vibe she gave off. But at least she was not as threatening as Belarus – that girl could kill you as to just give a stare.

The duo turned, and Ukraine skipped up to Japan and cried out happily for no true reason at all, she attacked him in a very uncomfortable hug and began to rapidly thank him over and over again for being the first to ask a request of her. It's nearly impossible to list all of what she said in dialogue because she was also adding things in her native tongue.

Greece merely stood a small distance, eyes comically widening somewhat as he watched Japan get an intense hug, and an intensely up close look and feel of the ecstatic Ukrainian's perky breasts for the longest thirteen seconds ever.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

England paced back and forth in his study, mentally naming off all of the possible writers of that love letter he discovered. For the record, it really didn't bother him at first. He was totally okay.

Right now, if one asked of his condition, England would merely deny he was pacing, blushing, freaking out, and occasionally biting at his nails.

It just didn't make sense how this worked out. No one could have possibly sneaked into the World Meeting building ahead of time and did this because he had trustworthy security on the look out for anyone. And who would leave this message behind? Was it written for him or someone else?

Finally, England arrived at his house phone on a desk. He contemplated for a brief second, before sucking it up and dialing a number. He waited not so patiently as the dial tone continued to play obnoxiously.

"Hello?" A voice answered. It sounded Canadian. Obviously, we know who this is...right? "Hello...?"

"Are you sure you have never written a love letter to anyone before, Kansas...?"

Canada could be heard sputtering nonsense in embarrassment before hanging up. England merely pulled the phone back and stared in fury. He didn't even seem to notice he just called him Kansas...

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Somewhere in the world, Canada hung up his phone quickly and averted his gaze to the floor of his home. He was blushing. Intensely. England was on to him now, it wouldn't be too long before he knew that he had...in the past...written some very sappy and attempted love letters to indirectly admit to Cuba he liked him way more than he probably should. But never had the nerve to send them.

However, Kumajiro crawled up Canada's shoulder and stared at him for several long seconds before pointing out, "Did England just label you an American state?"

"Be quiet, Kumitaro...I have to go burn some stuff."

"It's not lame love letters, right?"

"..."

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Japan was unaware of the fact he dropped the love letter after being trapped inside of Ukraine's death hug and breasts. So after he was finally released and could breath, retreating in embarrassment with Greece, she noticed the message laying innocently on the ground.

It was a little while before Ukraine arrived back in her home in Kiev. She had tried to tell them they dropped the letter-thing-whatever it was but neither returned. So she just assumed they really needed to see Italy and let that one go for the time being. She entered her home and was a little surprised to see that Belarus was awaiting her in the kitchen seated at a table.

Belarus wore no emotion on her face as she typically did. Still, it was rare to see her actually visiting personally (she usually only sent her cities on her behalf or random people working under her government).

There was an awkward silence, during this time of which Belarus stared blankly and Ukraine beamed at her. Neither said a word because this was just so awkward, naturally.

And then, Belarus arose from the table. Her long blonde hair swayed behind her and her eyebrows knitted. "Ukraine, I have been waiting for you to come here."

"I'm sorry, I was at the World Meeting." Ukraine apologized quickly, hanging her head in shame that she shouldn't even have considering no one was accusing her for anything. This was just a habit. "I, ah, I noticed you didn't show up."

"Yes...that is because I had been busy and knew there was not enough time to make it to the UK on short notice. Minsk did not mention it was going to be taking place in London."

"Minsk probably didn't mean to-"

"She's always forgetting to tell me important details. But that does not matter at the moment, I showed myself personally because I wanted a change of scenery away from my paperwork and plans to seduce Russia." Belarus advanced forward, her face still showing no emotion whatsoever. Any one else in this moment would have been terrified, Ukraine was not in the least. "By total chance, I met up with Kiev at a store and mentioned to me on your behalf of some important documents you were going to give me. I came for them."

Oh yes, Ukraine had almost forgotten. Her boss told her that there was important documents that needed to be given to her, thank God for Kiev and her memory! Ukraine still kept a straight face and didn't lose her cool, it would have been embarrassing to show she forgot about that.

"Give me the documents."

"Oh, yes, of course..." Ukraine backed towards the door that led into the kitchen. She was laughing a bit nervously and the faintest shade of pink crept up on her pale cheeks. Belarus merely looked on in frustration, folding her arms over her chest and waiting with no patience. "Please, wait for a few seconds. I'm just going to go and get them. In the meantime, Belarus, you are free to get something to drink-"

"I don't want a drink, I want the documents.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

The inside of Ukraine's study was a mess, with papers scattered about the desk and various things out of place. She hadn't had the time to straighten things out lately, and hoped Belarus wouldn't follow her in her to ensure she was getting the right documents Kiev told her about.

Once inside, Ukraine closed the door back quickly and slumped against it, she blew some falling strands of her pale her off hair forehead. The blush on her cheeks had yet to fade, if anything, it still was radiating heat that she was sure anyone in the room with her could have felt. Belarus came at the worst possible time.

Lately, Ukraine could never get any serious work done. She would try, she really did. Something always made her groan in frustration from lack of concentration and then go out and stroll around her country. But in the process, she lost precious time. The one that made her not able to focus was none other than...Belarus herself.

She shouldn't, she knew that. And yet, Ukraine did. She liked Belarus...and it wasn't in a political way, it wasn't in a family way, nor a platonic sense. Let's put it this way: always thinking about her in inappropriate situations and admiring her beauty in a way full of desire.

There was no way, however, Ukraine could simply walk up to her and say that. Because...she would not just get rejected. She would get a black eye, gashes and scars, and a trip to the hospital.

Well, thinking about what she could not have wouldn't get her anywhere. She had to find those documents among this mess of a study. Sigh. How fun.

Ukraine lowered herself to her knees and crawled along the floor, hastily looking over the papers to see if they were the documents or not. She did this for several seconds, until getting back up in pain and looking over her desk that was cluttered with them.

In the process of looking, Ukraine had reached into the pocket of her dark blue dress pants and pulled out the love letter which she hadn't even read over yet. It occurred to her that she should probably leave it there and then get into contact with Japan about what he dropped.

"UKRAINE! Where the hell are those documents?" Came Belarus' pissed off voice right behind the door, it was followed by loud raps.

"I-I'm getting them right now, Belarus!"  
>"Hurry up, it's getting late."<p>

Ukraine quickly started working fast to grab the documents she had found and then gather them into a nice, not crumpled, professional stack. She managed to do this in a few seconds once Belarus stopped pressuring her. What she didn't know was this: she accidentally put the love letter into the small stack since it was sitting there too.

"Okay, I have all of the documents." Ukraine put back on a smile and opened the door to see Belarus standing there glaring and holding out her hands to take the documents. Ukraine paused to give them to her, inwardly sighing with relief that she managed to do this. "My boss and yours seem to be thinking about doing something together. Although I have no idea what. I was not allowed to look at them too much, but I can see that it's strictly political. And, also, I hope that you are not offended..."

"Why would I be offended? If it is from your boss, not you, I don't see much reason."

"I did look over some things that my boss allowed, we agreed to change up a few details. When returning back home, I kind of slipped in some information that I, personally, wanted to give to you. As fellow nations, I believed we could reach some sort of compromise to this-"

"I get the point." Belarus looked at the four papers neatly put together in her hand, and then at Ukraine's shyly smiling face. She averted her cold blue eyes to the floor, feeling her cheeks warm a bit as she struggled to find what she wanted to say. Nice things weren't something she was good at spitting out. "Ah...th-...th-thank you...goodbye."

To Be Continued

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

_**Recap: Greece may or may not be crazy about Japan, we kind of don't really know because he's so strange by believing him to have written the damn love letter and then wasting no time in attacking him in a kiss. But now that it's revealed Japan didn't give it to him, well, AWKWARD. For Japan at least, but Greece doesn't seem to mind. Italy and Romano have discovered them kissing and believe all of the rumors that had spread around like a deadly disease had been true all along, now they're telling Germany whom is still pining after Italy and not Japan whom thinks he is. But now Japan's theory is that Germany likes both him and Italy, Greece approves of this only because he wants a moresome with himself involved. Ukraine is in a state of chaos because she's falling (or HAS fallen) for Belarus whom still likes Russia...**_

_**So this is going insane pretty quickly. Ukraine happens to see Greece and Japan, once they cheer her up, she makes them drop the letter which they were intending to show Italy and/or Romano to inform them about an advancing and lusty Germany. She takes it, but winds up giving it to Belarus along with documents and about to ruin their relations by unwittingly, indirectly telling her the feelings she harbors but wouldn't word it in the way the letter says. And meanwhile, England is thoughtful and suspects Kansas- *cough* CANADA whom in fact HAS written love letters but did not write this one (RIGHT?) and Kumajiro is on to him too. *Pants* Jesus Christ, that's a mouthful. :O**_

_**Special thanks goes to my best friend, StormofyourDestiny, whom...suggested I include some UkrainexBelarus in this chapter. It was an interesting idea that I couldn't pass up. And, my friend, *holds up a white flag* don't kill me. I loved this plot I had in my head, I wanted to write it out ASAP. D:**_

_**More to come! Read and review, you'll get like a ton of gelato! *Is stuffing her face with gelato as she says this and it's so damn good***_

_**~MidnightSakuraBlossom**_


	3. Love Sucks When OneSided

_**Third chapter, yay! I am so ready to go! *Excited fist pump* Before you ask me, NO, I have no idea as to why I'm so...out of character-ish excited. Usually, I'm the stoic one. Hmm...that may be a good sign...?**_

_**So this chapter is a little bit of a filler from the main action and plot. But you may still be interested in it because it reveals some characters' one-sided, secret (or not so secret) real affections for other characters who just can't seem to take a damn hint. Focusing skips around, there's generally not much interaction. I, however, could not reel myself away from typing it and adding it. *Gives you a baseball bat* Feel free to whack me over the head for this bold move.**_

_**Brace yourselves for the next chapter in 3...2...1...*Epic musics plays from nowhere and I hurriedly shift to the corner in anticipation whilst snacking on leftover gelato from the previous chapter***_

_**(But first, a very annoying disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers is not, nor will it ever be, a part of MidnightSakuraBlossom's property. All of hell would break loose if it was, okay?)**_

_**~MidnightSakuraBlossom**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Love Letter Panic!

Chapter Three: Love Sucks When One-Sided

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

The desire Ukraine had for Belarus seemed to grow stronger every day. Like something out of a really bad romantic comedy with a pinch of awkward character development. But not quite as awkward. Her desire was more fragile than anything.

She would almost blush and smack her forehead when the mere thought of her in sexy situations passed her mind. Okay, okay, so maybe her desire for her wasn't totally innocent. It was borderline hardcore more than what she consciously needed especially when in professional situations.

She thought that the idea of their bosses growing somewhat more friendly would help improve their relations too. Belarus would have to give in to this new information and do more things alongside her. Maybe going out visiting each others' land. Doing various things like this. And Kiev and Minsk seemed to be slowly adapting to changes, they almost always chatted endlessly when literally dragged to World Meetings.

Watching their capital cities mingle without many problems or bad tension made Ukraine drift into memories of times when they were all younger. Relations were not quite as iffy and tense, although yes, none of the siblings ever did get along like they should. Belarus still stalked and obsessively loved on Russia, Ukraine was always somewhere in the middle smiling because she didn't think there was anything she could do to stop this. Just take it all. It will pass as time marches onward.

Time marched onward. Hmm...maybe their relationships didn't alter that much, Russia was Russia and he still broke down when Belarus entered the picture with her creepy motives. The both of them tended to ignore Ukraine sometimes and she took it all senselessly, afraid to call anyone out, and she secretly felt sparks for her sister.

Sometimes she asked herself if there was any way she could be with her. Pluck up some courage to find a simple, yet honest way to tell her how she felt. It was the only logical thing to do, duh.

If only Belarus wouldn't brutally beat her the realization. She probably would assume she was trying to come between her and Russia by manipulating her into returning those strange feelings she harbored closely. Life really could be a bitch.

As she made an attempt to get that gorgeous and yet so hostile face out of her head, Ukraine hopelessly returned to tidying her study. With the extra burden weighing her mind, so did the paperwork she couldn't concentrate on.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Cliché, maybe. But the situation that Canada was caught into was very much a reality.

It's the same twist on a platonic relationship that is strictly...platonic. Canada and Cuba were kind really different from each other most of the time, and yes, Cuba still mistook him for America frequently and beat the crap out of him until noticing the error of his assumption. Still, the friendship seemed to work well when little things like mistaken identity was out of the picture.

Though America repeatedly voiced protests about the relationship, the victim of identity confusion brushed it all off without second thought. The crazy things he tried to foreshadow could never happen. Not to him at least, though Cuba probably did seriously consider hijacking a flight to somewhere America just happened to be going or send his own share of hate comments via the social networks of cyberspace.

Canada didn't want to admit it, not to himself or anyone. Not even Kumijiti...Katamari...Kumo...screw this. Whatever the name of his bear friend was, whom seemed to be on to him lately just like England. He felt the most odd feelings overtake him whenever the slightest feet near Cuba, and tended to drop by his home often as if he couldn't live without seeing him all the time. And then, oh then there were those annoying and yet so amazing sparks that flew when his purple eyes shared a long gaze with those passionate dark brown ones.

Something about Cuba made him act like such a pathetic, lovestruck tween girl who zones out of reality after sharing a glance with her crush and losing control of her body. Yes, this wasn't the best wording possible...but it was true.

In his spare time, when he wasn't out trying to get noticed or perfect his hockey skills for upcoming games, Canada found himself chilling on his window sill and gazing out at the countryside. He would sit in silence for several moments, until he let himself think back on various events that mildly occurred to him that day or the crazy people he dealt with in life. Soon enough, however, Cuba hit his mind and stayed there as he smiled fondly in thought of him and spilled his heart over tons of paper.

That was how he ended up with a crap ton of love letters he was mortified about even keeping around. Maybe he had been raised by France, but he sure didn't pride himself on romance. Whenever he came upon the old love letters while cleaning up, he could almost not even do it. The embarrassment of how obviously lacking he was in describing his true feelings and the blatant hesitation to confess such things. It was great.

So he shoved them all in desk drawers and ordered Kumajiro – maybe that's his name – to never, ever sneak in there and take a peak. That bear was quite a talker, he could blab everything to Cuba when he comes by. One of these days, Canada needed to burn them all to ashes and be free of stress.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

If you asked Switzerland if he was in love and completely devoted to Liechtenstein, his reaction would be to deny it a thousand times and start shooting.

But he...he knew that it was true. The way he cared about her almost always shot way beyond brotherly affection. It took a record time to realize and actually be able to accept this without feeling deeply worried their relations would get very, very rocky and awkward after building the nerve to say that he loved her in this manner. And he wanted her to view him as a potential love interest.

At first, he was very afraid as to what would happen to her at their encounter in the dark alleyways. She was so weak, beaten, about to collapse and cease to exist as a nation. But Switzerland actually showed sympathy despite not showing it behind an indifferent mask. When she accepted his offer to come over and let him protect her, she couldn't refuse the opportunity. When asked about it now, Liechtenstein's eyes twinkled with emotion and the smile formed on her lips as she replied she didn't have regrets for doing that. She really cared about Switzerland and was very positive she would never crumble and fall as long as he was there for her.

The words left Switzerland flustered every time. His heart beat increased and rang in his ears forever, his lips twitched – but he could always battle away a smile when in public – , and a telltale shade of red crept from his neck to his ears and stayed there scorching as if he had been sunburned. And when Liechtenstein awaited him to say something comforting to back as if to strengthen the accuracy of the statement, he couldn't make a coherent reply.

Anyone in this predicament would wonder how the hell to proceed with life. Being caught up in a situation involving a sweet, innocent, cute girl whom looks up to you like a brother and even tries to be you. And you want to protect her, but not just like a brother. Like a man stepping up and jumping in the heat of anything to save the woman he's crazy, head over heels in love with. Only to think back after it's all over and think: DID I JUST DO THAT? All of this would make it hard to go on. Not knowing whether to set aside one's own feelings for the sake of maintaining a brother/sister relationship or moving on and telling her upon acting of the desire hidden, and have a romantic relationship.

Sometimes, Switzerland wished he could decide what to do. As sitting back and planning how to make a move once and for all tended to get rough and at a dead end for what seems forever. It would be so much easier of Liechtenstein could make up her mind to confront him unexpectedly and admit how she wanted their relationship to be, as she could feel the unresolved sexual tension miles and oceans away. Hell, anyone could.

Thinking about all of this brought a headache upon the confused Swiss man. He lifted himself off of his bed and let his gaze go all around his bedroom before landing on a photo of Liechtenstein herself on the table beside it.

She was beaming at the camera in this picture, standing in a field and clutching some wild flowers. If his memory of the point in time was correct, he had taken this a few years ago. Liechtenstein pleaded with him to join her in it, he merely shook his head while wearing an un-amused look. Objecting by claiming he needed to hold the camera, besides, he didn't find himself a photogenic person because he couldn't smile willingly.

He closed his eyes and turned his head, feeling heat rise to his cheeks as he recalled Liechtenstein mention she always thought he looked nice in them regardless. Did she even realize how much of a tease she could be sometimes? Did she really know this?

If she did know, and was feigning innocence, she was a master.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Germany often wondered if he would ever be able to fully get over that hopeless Italian...

Oh he tried everything to do it, he would stamp out any thoughts of him. He would deny over and over that those sexy dreams that haunted his mind meant something, purposely be even more distant and antisocial, and drank like there's no tomorrow. Nothing ever seemed to do the trick, he could feel his heart yearn and ache like something was missing. But it shouldn't be this way, it should have never been this way.

The only thing Italy brought him was exhaustion, anger, an awful day, and heartache. Maybe there were a few calming and, okay, sweet moments that he enjoyed to an extent. Or more. But after all that has happened, why should he let himself continue to feel this foreign emotion and longing towards him.

Because this was getting ridiculous and difficult to manage and hide. It wouldn't be too long before Italy waltzed back into his life for some reason. He didn't need him, and Italy could certainly be better off without him too. Right? Of course...that was the way it should have been.

Secretly, he was never the same when in the same presence as Italy. Germany's heart would race as to share a gaze, his breath get caught in his throat and staying there when he got close, and when he offered compliments or acted like the same old annoying and kind of cute ditz he always was, he would restrain a smile, but he couldn't restrain his knees to briefly – yes briefly – buckle and a stubborn blush to flood into his face for all to see.

There were plenty of opportunities to set things right with Italy...Germany never took them. And he couldn't. Because he didn't want to go through anything painful again, he could remember lying in bed at night with Italy clinging to him in his sleep and wondering what would happen to them the next day, but not be too anxious because everything, for the moment, was just as it should be with them. Those kind of moments would not be returning if he could help it.

What really irritated him was that everyone seemed to be on to his secrets. Japan would meet up with him at the meetings everyone held, he would ask how it was going with Italy. Out of nowhere. America smirked and chuckled when he noticed them together. Prussia made cruel jokes about the things he would admit he thought about Italy after going out drinking with him. His own cities gossiped about their relationship when together. And it was all too much.

Sometimes he wondered if he could ever be with Italy.

But for now, he would just keep it on the down low. At least until Gilbert led him to do something utterly ridiculous whether sober or wasted to tell Italy everything he kept locked up.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

If you asked England, he would deny...deny...deny...and of course...deny that he was head over heels for America and was completely annoyed with himself for it. He didn't want to have to be in love with anyone, let alone that bastard whom he once thought would stay with him and had to turn into an insensitive, rebellious, idiot.

He was such a bastard...

But he was still a sexy, alluring bastard England couldn't stop staring or thinking about.

Strictly, England liked to think of himself as bisexual at the most. He was crazy about America, but also had a few brief exploits with females in rebellious times which you probably shouldn't know about unless you are over the age of eighteen. However, unlike people like France or Italy, he wasn't painfully open about it. And he tried forever to tell himself he didn't need relationships like that with anyone.

Oh, England tried everything to tell himself he didn't need anyone – especially America. He denied over and over to his imaginary friends that it was all a figment of their imagination and it wasn't true. He, up front, bashed everything that America planned to do and offered harsh words and put him down. Which did lead to arguments after he made this tactic backfire by insulting his cooking or government system which he could never properly understand. Not the government so much as the cooking...

Nothing seemed to work as well it should. And now, France was growing very suspicious and kept teasing him about it. Although, as much as England HATED to admit it, France did offer some good ideas that would have successfully earned America's attention and give him a chance to overcome denial and confess everything to his face. England was stubborn and brushed the Frenchman off every time, but it was hard to cover up the fact he could be right after all.

Maybe if America was a girl, this wouldn't be so complicated. If he was, well, a she, England could have an easier time admitting that it was okay to fall this far without any hope of getting over it. He could say it would be possible for them to be together. Besides, and this is just bisexuality kicking in again, America would be sexy as either gender.

England occasionally glanced at America and fantasized about him as a girl. His idea was that he would have shoulder-length blonde curls, even bigger and livelier blue eyes, soft skin, lots of curves, bouncy breasts. In bed, she would insist upon being the one on top regardless of how the roles were supposed to be and she would eventually melt into the heat of the moment and beg him to-

And that was when England slapped himself and carried on with his day, trying to forget about that mental picture. Although it was challenging, as it was more and more appealing and sexy each time.

He also made a mental note to get back out the black magic and see if there's any spells that could change one's gender. Now, that would be very amazing...

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

To be honest, Mexico never had considered the idea of falling in love with anyone. Or at least, falling in a forever unrequited one at that.

He just wasn't the type of person to focus on relationships and stuff like that, it seemed to always be useless because too many people constantly go their separate ways. Besides, since love could happen to the people with the most conflicting personalities, he wouldn't want to love someone who was serious and stoic, not willing to come out and have a good time.

Although for Mexico, having a good time wasn't hard. He almost didn't take life seriously, smiling obliviously and just making it by somehow.

Somehow, he had been another unlucky soul to be struck with attraction for someone. But who? Unfortunately, it was none other than America. And he wasn't sure if he and America would actually make a good couple.

You see: a brief history lesson reveals tension. A brief scanning of their personalities reveals minor conflicts. Comparing their lifestyles reveals diversity. Can these be set aside to form a relationship?

Mexico didn't know, he simply didn't dwell on the topic long enough because of problems he found to be more serious than that. Like how most of his people kept insisting upon dropping what they were doing literally and happily deciding to live in America. And before the personified nation even knew it, said people were coming back hanging their heads and mumbling curses and vulgar things about "unfairness" and "damn impossible Americans".

Wait, what? Correct him if he had this wrong, but wasn't America always raving about freedom and rights and all that jazz? So why would his people have to get treated – in their own words, mind you – like they couldn't just drop in and have a good life? It was little moments like this which made Mexico wonder why, why the hell he had fallen for him.

And then he went home, crawled under the covers, and awoke the next morning totally not holding any grudges and hostility and making up his mind to visit America to catch up.

Seriously, what is this? It doesn't even...

Maybe someday, Mexico would be able to tell America how he felt. But in the meantime, he didn't let this drag him and down and continued to not get depressed as he went on with life and continued to pass through and intrude upon the American's day offs and watch him get annoyed with him. For that was actually very fun to do.

Although the idea of pulling him into a very hot make out session that may or may not lead to sexual situations sounded equally enjoyable. But, alas, he tried to block out that thought.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Japan was so oblivious to her affection. It was almost as if he didn't notice that she was always there basically biting her tongue as to not say the wrong thing, or practice having an encounter with him before it even happened so that she wouldn't mess up and humiliate herself. And did he even notice how she had to pluck up ever last bit of nerve to make sure she survived talking with him?

God, it was safe to say he didn't notice. It was officially beyond Taiwan how he couldn't see her intense crush on him no matter how blatantly she tried to get the point across. She didn't think he disliked her overall, because he gave no hints leading towards that. A good sign.

The Taiwanese girl tended to tell herself, to the point of believing it, that Japan did not hate her. He just couldn't see her as a love interest. He couldn't see her crush rising to the surface. He overall wouldn't know if ANYONE felt this way about him. Which would explain why he has yet to say yes or no towards Greece's feelings he somewhat, kinda, but not really secretly held.

Frustrating as the situation was, Taiwan tried to not let herself feel rejected. She daily gave herself encouraging comments in front of the mirror. She spent a lot of money to fix herself up with a new hairstyle or cute outfit to draw attention of some of her possible suitors that were her own people (even though close relationships between the personifications and ordinary humans were still, unfortunately, taboo around the world). She tried to feel good about herself because she was a pretty young woman and unique, different from the Western world. She had some traits and culture they would never be able to fully grasp. Just like the rest of the family respectfully.

Maybe the most aggravating thing about longing for Japan was the fact she had to keep it at least somewhat secret around China, Hong Kong, and South Korea. Vietnam was the only one whom she could...somewhat...talk about this with openly. Vietnam listened, but for some reason, there was always hostility in her eyes. Taiwan, however remained oblivious to it.

She loved him...but would he ever notice her that way? And could she ever find it in her to walk up and boldly tell him everything, then corner him and demand that he finally say yes or no. But she couldn't do that, she blushed and buried her face within her hands to even have that mental picture.

Someday, she would find that boldness within her. And he would finally accept or reject.

But until that day came, Taiwan continued to fill her head with motivation and welcome Japan to visit her with open arms as apposed to other people she knew.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

She never has been the most open about her feelings. Everything was all held within her to spare herself from much hurt. Vietnam could handle this, she couldn't remember a time she ever showed much emotion to anyone beneath her stoic face.

One of the little known facts about her was that she was completely, seriously in love with Taiwan. That's right, Taiwan. The pretty, passionate nation whom didn't give her the time of the day. They didn't visit or contact each other much anymore, although still arranged both when they felt the need to talk female topics and give that kind of advice or when they were tired of talking to males. Vietnam was always delighted to be alone with her. It was always treasured.

Something seemed to stand in the way of winning her over: and that was Japan. Because Taiwan always confided to her about her feelings for him, describing him in such a sickeningly so-sweet-you'll-get-diabetes way. Every time she heard this crap, her eyes would narrow and was soon followed by boiling blood and her fingernails to dig deeply into her knuckles to prevent herself from snapping. Maybe she did feel jealous and hurt that she couldn't have the only person she wanted. It did, it hurt so much for her.

Every night, Vietnam would pace back and forth in her room alone. The lights off, the only source of It being the glow of the moon and stars. She stopped in front of a mirror and examined her appearance. She was a good height perhaps taller than an average girl. She let her long brown hair free from it's ponytail and it fell over her shoulders and chest. Her eyes were lifeless and dark. And she stood in only her underwear to view her body. She didn't have many curves, her figure wasn't very sexy and appealing. Her legs were somewhat big and her breasts never caught any attention.

She would sum herself up as: Unappealing, unattractive, nowhere near eye candy like most of the other female nations whom were basically all so pretty regardless of personality traits or mental stability. And with these looks, she could never win Taiwan's attention.

She lost hope so many times, but she wasn't about to let this ruin her life. Masking her emotions, Vietnam went out of the house and tried to drill it in her head that she shouldn't let his keep her depressed forever. However, she would always glare in Japan's direction when she knew he wasn't looking.

To Be Continued

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

_**Don't you just want to hug everyone? *My sympathy goes out to everyone mentioned in this chapter and you are all rolling your eyes after reading my antics* TT_TT**_

_**I would give a recap, but...I believe you get the point after reading. This is just the brief list of unrequited love situations...and I may add another one of these around chapter five or six. I apologize to anyone whom doesn't agree with the pairings mentioned or any that will come up. Heartache makes the world go 'round...well, not for me. But I DO know how it feels to be rejected and heartbroken so my sympathy is sent out to everyone regardless of whether or not I like those couples.**_

_**I hope you're liking the story so far, I hope to get to the next chapter soon; look out for it! And please read and review, my current goal is to get this to ten reviews at least!**_

_**~Your currently hopelessly sympathetic MidnightSakuraBlossom**_


	4. Taking Action, Or Maybe Not

_**Back to the action! I had fun writing this chapter, and I actually think this could go pretty far. Of course, this pesky love letter will be going all the way around the world and back, and it's still going to be some time before anyone can figure out who wrote it.**_

_**Besides, it could be possible the real writer is into hiding, or is out conversing in the open but is on the down low and will deny he/she wrote it once prompted. God, I love plots like this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I probably never will.**_

_**~MidnightSakuraBlossom**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Love Letter Panic!

Chapter 4: Taking Action Or Maybe Not

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

_I know this is sudden, but I must tell you something that's been killing me forever._

_I...I really, really like you. More than what I lead everyone to believe. You're the reason I stay awake at night, the reason I can't breathe when we share a gaze, the reason I can't think straight and feel sick._

_Do you notice the way I look at you? Do you notice how I occasionally slip up with the things I say and do? Do you even notice me like I notice you?_

_Hell, it's more than just a fleeting crush. I WANT you. I NEED you. If you have not figured it out by now, I LOVE you._

_But you never give me the opportunity to admit my feelings..._

_Now you know. And if you...feel the same way...why can't you tell me?_

Belarus did not expect to find this mysterious letter of a love confession within those documents Ukraine had given her. She was alone in her bedroom, lying comfortably on a soft and decorative small couch. She had returned home not along ago, deciding to look them over here and then exchange it with her boss. And the love letter caught her attention before she could get to the next-to-the-last document. It was there in all of it's crumpled, dramatic glory.

She kept a straight and stoic face as she looked it over. Although Belarus did quirk an eyebrow immediately, before her stare became more soul-penetrating cold.

The only possible conclusion she could muster was that this was not written by her sister's boss. No, it had to be written by someone else...someone who was acting very suspicious and unusually nervous in her presence today.

Ukraine. It had to be her.

She did say something about changing some details, and all that jazz. It would make logical sense she wrote this and slipped it inside to try and confess her...feelings. Although Belarus was not one-hundred percent positive about the concept of it, considering Ukraine didn't have a particular writing quirk and it was written in the universal language only the personified nations understood and could use to communicate easily without having to get lost in translation.

With a shake of her head in disapproval, Belarus leaned over to a silver-colored table nearby and shoved the love letter on it for later use. She remained silent as she went back to looking through the documents.

Keep your eyes on the documents. The documents. Ukraine is just a cowardly obstacle in your way to get to Russia, you don't return her feelings. Not possible. This was the process of Belarus' thoughts. She finally tore her eyes from the third phrase of the political suggestions and held a hand against her forehead, rubbing it and mildly sighing aloud.

"I cannot believe I'm thinking about this." Belarus arose from the couch, placing the stack of documents upon it, but gripping the love letter tightly in fury over a number of reasons. "Maybe it would be best if I call up Ukraine and give her a little piece of my mind. Damn, she knows how I feel about Russia! She's a fool if she thinks she can come in between our special relationship I've been crafting all this time!"

She never once believed Ukraine would think of her this way. If she really did write this, that was the worst decision she would ever make in her life. Because Belarus was sure she didn't return them at all, she specifically was in love with Russia and would someday make him return it! It didn't matter who fell for her, she would reject them all even if she did come to develop the faintest amount of emotion!

"Humph. Ukraine, you are one foolish person." The love letter was crumpled up once again within Belarus' fists. Her face wearing no emotion, although her fury burned in her eyes. "Whether or not I feel the same way deep down, you are not going to get any response to your confession. And maybe I will rethink those plans to get closer. Our bosses will just have to try harder next time."

In a matter of seconds, Belarus was storming out of her room and walking down the halls of her residence. She used her angry tone to call out for Minsk, whom was staying over temporarily because her own house had gotten burned down by total accident.

From around the corner, Minsk poked her head and calmly asked what was wrong. She had been in the process of eating something, apparently, because she fully walked over holding a small bowl of what may have been stew.

Minsk looked a little younger compared to Belarus, she could probably pass off as fifteen and was her height. She had long, braided black hair with a fringe covering one of her pale blue eyes. At the moment, she wore a long sleeved navy blue sweater and long brown skirt, she just wore socks on her feet.

"Minsk, get this letter out of here." Minsk merely stared as Belarus shoved a crumbled letter into her free hand without giving her any say in the matter. But the city was quite used to this, she had been around her with her long enough to understand when she was really angry and what she did when said anger arose. "I don't care where in the world you send it, just get it out of my sight!"

"Um...okay?" Minsk hurriedly placed her dinner on a nearby table and took the love letter and began to fold it nicely, not daring to read it's contents. She assumed Belarus would kill her for being so nosy should she do that. "But, Belarus, I don't understand where to send it...or why."

"Ukraine is getting in between me and Russia, she claims in this letter to be in love with me. But I, I know it's a mere trick to forget about him and return her feelings...so SHE can move in and win him over." There was no way in the world to describe the horrible scowl across her features. Belarus folded her arms across her chest and looked away from the offending love letter as a confused Minsk looked on with a disapproving look.

"What is so wrong with Ukraine sending you a love letter?"

"I CAN'T love anyone else, it must be Russia or no one at all! Now, Minsk, get that letter out of my sight. Right now."

"But I need instructions upon where to send it. Should I take it back to Ukraine?"

"No, take it anywhere...ah...America, send it to America." And with that said, Belarus turned on the heels of her feet and angrily made her way to another part of the home. Muttering curses in her own language as she did so.

This wasn't the first time that Minsk was convinced Ukraine felt something for her. After all, Kiev had confided her with multiple times about the way she acted in her presence and the things she would say about her. Honestly, Minsk could see them together. But when she tried to urge her to back away from Russia for at least a little while and give her a chance, she would get that ugly stare of hers and threatened to be stabbed with her special knife.

Minsk sighed aloud and walked away as well, taking orders to send the love letter to America. Which she...thought was a terrible idea. Maybe it did make sense: it would no longer be anywhere within distance of Europe and out of her sight, but what if a certain someone got the wrong idea after receiving it from her own city personally?

The two were unaware of what chaos was going to go down. Sure, they took action. But maybe not in the best way possible...

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

At the airport in London, Japan and Greece managed to catch up to Italy and Romano just before the two had been able to board the flight.

"Ve~ Japan? Greece?" Italy asked, tilting his head in confusion at seeing the two here. They weren't even going to be going on this flight, were they? And why did Japan look like he was trying desperately to find words to say?

"What the hell are you doing here? We're trying to get back home before the plane leaves and we're stranded in this crappy place." Romano growled, glaring at the two with no friendliness whatsoever.

"I need to speak with you about something." Japan explained calmly, hoping that Italy wouldn't somehow sense how hesitant he was, and yet wanting to get this all over with. He noticed that everyone was staring at him with much anticipation, he tensed at this. "Italy-San, can we talk privately over in that corner?"

"Ve~ of course, Japan!" Taking the hint, a smile stretched across Italy's lips. He turned to his brother and explained he would talk with Japan and then they could return home. Maybe he could charm the woman at the counter to tell the pilot to prolong the wait for the plan to be ready.

And with that, he left with Japan to a small corner of the room. Away from the plane and benches full of various people sitting and or coming and going. Most of which weren't all British.

In the corner, next to where the bathrooms were located, Japan stood before Italy keeping his gaze locked on the rather fascinating ground rather than his cheerful and almost completely unsuspecting expression that he tended to wear over ninety percent of the time.

For a few moments of silence, Japan had reached into his pockets for the love letter. There was nothing. His eyes widened, he continued fishing around but never felt the crumpled up letter, fearing that maybe it had fallen out at some point before arriving here.

But when could that have happened? Well, the letter was tucked away loosely...that was the only way it could have come out because his pockets didn't have any holes. He thought back to some possible moments on the way to the airport that it could have fallen out.

And then the memory of being attacked in something of a death hug by Ukraine came to mind.

Blushing vividly, Japan pushed that memory out. Although it was obvious her forceful hug must have been too much for the letter and it had fallen out! Damn...

"Japan? What did you want to tell me?" Asked the confused Italian. Japan met his gaze at long last, causing his smile to fade somewhat. "Did something bad happen?"

"N-no, I just lost something I needed to show you."

"Ve?"

"Um...yes...it was a love letter." Oh, look at that shiny coin on the ground. Italy has a great choice in shoes. Is that lint? "However, I thought you should know-"

Italy cut him off with a small laugh. And once recovering from this, he mentioned happily, "Japan, you don't have to explain anything! Haha~ me and Romano already know about the details!"

"What?" Japan immediately raised his head and stared in bewilderment. "If you know, why haven't you-"

"Ve~ I thought you would be embarrassed if I called you out on it. Honestly, the rumors were spreading like wildfire around the world and I'm surprised you didn't catch on!"

"Catch on?"

"Mmm hmm. But you don't have to worry about anything," Italy, without any warning, walked over and threw his arm around Japan in a bit of a side hug. Japan just tensed up at this, expecting the worst. "As long as you two are truly in love with each other, you can overcome any homophobic people that will try to put you down. Or you could both be in the closet forever; ve...although that would be depressing."

"Italy-San, I-I don't feel the same way about him..." Japan protested weakly, mildly sputtering. "Besides, I would never want to come in between you. In the past, I have seen the way you act around each other. Knowing how interesting the back and forth relationship was-"

"Ve~ Japan, I don't feel that way about Greece. He's all yours." Italy finished happily, his smile returning ten fold.

It took a few seconds for Japan to fully register what he had just said. And when he did, he was sure reality hadn't just overcame him.

Reality just beat him to death in a brawl, ran him over with a car, sucker punched him to his grave, set the grave aflame, and danced on the ashes.

"Me and Romano were leaving from England's really large building-thing that he held the World Meeting in. Ve~ and as we were leaving from the elevator, he happened to see you and Greece together...and then he kissed you. I'm so happy you're coming to realize you like him after all that denial!"

...Really?

Although almost rendered speechless by his belief, Japan found some words to say. "I-Italy-San, it wasn't what it looked like. Greece-San thought I was giving him the love letter, however, I was hiding it from him because I didn't know what to do. And the person whom did gave me the letter was Germany-San..."

This time, the tables had been turned. Reality had just punched Italy in the back of his head and threw him in an ocean to drown while unconscious, then it wrapped up everything by running over the hollow corpse to nothing with a truck.

"Germany...?" Italy's eyes opened in complete shock, not expecting that at all. "Germany gave you a love letter? Why would he do that?"

"He said he debated whether or not to do that. And the contents within the letter were very blunt and there was no mistake he was being serious." Japan caught sight of Italy's eyes quiver for a moment, he wanted to leave right then and there. Stop talking, again, that annoying side of him was begging him to stay and make a point. "I...I didn't mean to get involved with this. Italy-San, I just want you to know that I don't feel the same way."

Italy was silent, not a good sign. He glanced away for a brief moment, rubbing the back of his neck. And Japan was prepared for the worst. He was prepared to, this time, walk away.

And then...Italy looked back laughing and smiling. "Ve~ I can't believe I got the wrong idea! Hahaha~ how ridiculous! Well, Japan, I hope you can get this straightened out with Germany...he's been somewhat distant lately and it probably won't be a good idea to let him down too soon. Maybe you should arrange a one-on-one meeting sometime?"

"Hey! The plane is going to take off soon! Get your ass over here!" Came Romano's booming voice from a distance.

The two flinched for a moment, before Italy said a quick goodbye to Japan before running off to the plane that was soon to be leaving.

Japan still stood there, unsure of how to react to what has happened. Soon enough, Greece had walked over nonchalantly with a curious expression.

"So...what did Italy say?"

Italy's words flashed through Japan's mind. His theory about him and Greece to be specific. "Uh...I think we may have settled it. Although there were misunderstandings." A vibrant shade of red exploded across his cheeks, Japan merely started walking away fast, with Greece following. "For now, we should keep a close eye on Germany-San. I feel really uneasy."

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Once again, England put a hand on the phone. He had previously called a lot of people. Too many people.

First he called Canada, and it went downhill ever since. He called up some of his own people – requesting for them to take a look at the love letter he thought he had with him and compare handwriting though they wouldn't understand this secret language, he called Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Canada again – getting a FAKE recording, New Zealand, Australia, France – reluctantly and then hung up once he heard his voice, Sealand – again reluctantly, Japan – getting another goddamn recording, and then Russia – by accident because he was trying to dial for London and realized his mistake after hearing a happy greeting in Russian.

But now, he would finally call the one person whom he would never dream of calling for this sort of thing. He...he didn't WANT to do this or anything like that, however, it must be done. He had to find out if by a pure miracle: America wrote that love letter and left it for him.

Wishful thinking, he reminded himself.

A shaky hand reached the phone at long last, perspiration was building, his heart was picking up speed. Yet England dialed the number he had been attempting to for half an hour.

"America, pick up your damn phone..." England growled under his breath, waiting and waiting so impatiently to get a response.

At long last, he did get an answer. But not from the person he was expecting. "Who the fuck is calling? I'm missing Family Guy!"

"...Tony?"

There was an awkward pause.

"You fucking Limey, what's your problem? Calling at such an inappropriate time, we have fucking differences in time, you know!"

"Shut the hell up already, I didn't even want to talk to YOU in the first place!" England snapped in return, grimacing now. He wondered why he even bothered to call America's home in New York. Should have just settled for Alabama...

"Yeah, yeah, I figured you would want to call your boy crush up and ask him to join you for some shitty fancy tea..."

At that, England bristled. Although a stubborn blush had risen to his cheeks and wouldn't leave. "Bloody figment of American imagination...look, is America there in New York?"

"No, he's not here. He's probably still on the plane back here, TIME DIFFERENCE, duh."

"If you do get to speak with America when he returns, tell him specifically that I need him to call me immediately. I have to get him to help me compare handwriting of something."

"Why do you even need him to help?" England blinked, wondering what Tony was trying to say and if it would actually lead somewhere helpful. "As a very advanced, being previously residing on a very elaborate planet light years ahead of this one...I have a very extended knowledge of various languages from past, present, and future. I have technology with me that can easily identify the handwriting of anyone and tell what language it is."

"Tony, are you implying that you are going to help me?"

"Of course...NOT. Fucking Limey, don't ever make me answer this phone again...!"

England glared harshly as he was left listening to the sound of static.

To Be Continued

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

_**The idea of England calling up America only for Tony to answer was inspired by something that happened to StormofyourDestiny yesterday. She was going to call her girlfriend, going to ask her out for some coffee and to just walk around and get out. Her girlfriend's roommate answered her cellphone, which was in their living room. I don't know all of the details, but I could overhear the both of them snapping at each other and throwing a few weak insults. However, all's well ends well. Leah walked back into the room and took the phone away to accept the offer.**_

_**It helps that StormofyourDestiny has British heritage, her girlfriend's roommate's name is Toni, and the both of them can't stand each other.**_

_**I just felt like pointing this out, random story for you all. Which you probably don't care about. XD**_

_**The next chapter will have some inserting of the other Asian countries to shake things up. South Korea, Vietnam, Taiwan, China, and some random Hong Kong and Japan. Then I believe the focus will then shift towards America where the love letter has been sent to and residing FOR NOW. I think I'm actually starting to plan out this story.**_

_**...WHAT THE HELL? I'M ACTUALLY PLANNING STUFF? :O IT'S A MIRACLE...!**_

_**Read and review, or else England will dial your phone numbers by accident numerous times and never give you a break! It's the...um...*quickly thinks up a bland name for a nonexistent black magic spell*...the C-Curse of Calls with a British Twist!**_

_**What is this? I don't even...no, just no, that failed. *Goes to the darkest corner of the room to angst and decide better names for curses that probably will come up in the story***_

_**~MidnightSakuraBlossom**_


	5. Meanwhile In Asia!

_**Sorry about disappearing for a little while, I developed an unfortunate case of writer's block. But that wasn't near the beginning of this interesting way to kick off the month: I was trying to write other chapters, exchange ideas with StormofyourDestiny for our RF collab, I was having an anime marathon, I've been playing video games in my spare time, there's college work and plain old work I almost got fired from, and then I adopted a new kitty after my previous died.**_

_**Yes...I suppose you probably don't care about any explanations, but this all hindered me from getting to this story when I did have a couple of good things to come. Anyway, maybe this chapter will satisfy? We've got some drama in Asia and some more mentions of the several unrequited pairings: the triangle of Vietnam/Taiwan/Japan, newly brought up South Korea/China, England/America, and Switzerland/Liechtenstein all in one chapter. I think...I have a headache trying to comprehend it all. *Lies down and rubs her head* Enjoy the chapter, while I suffer a headache, 'kay? ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Hetalia. And it doesn't matter how hard I try, I probably never will be able to own it...**_

_**~MidnightSakuraBlossom**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Love Letter Panic!

Chapter Five: Meanwhile In Asia!

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

A day passed since the World Meeting, China hadn't attended it due to being forced to care for an ill Taiwan. Something strange was going on, the girl wasn't experiencing any notable military or political problems at the moment and this sickness she denied didn't seem to have risen from that. So China was just baffled, really.

Still, he cared about her like a brother no matter how hard he tried to deny it himself. In his mind, she was still a small child that needed to be looked out for all the time. He always felt wistful to confess she was grown up and near on her own. She could totally tell him off if she wanted to.

He was forced by his own emotions to visit her at home and stay around to help her out. It was almost like the old days when him, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Vietnam, South Korea, and Japan were on somewhat if not a little shaky good terms. But now they rarely got together often because of harsh past experiences and current tension. Quite sad, really. He secretly wanted everyone to get along for at least a second. No chances of that, however.

China had just entered Taiwan's room to see that she was about to exit herself. They softly bumped into each other before reeling away, muttering apologies.

And then China realized that she was not resting like he previously advised. He blocked her exit, crossing his arms and staring her down like a scolding parent. "Taiwan, didn't I tell you to rest for today? If you are not feeling well, it's wise to-"

"But, China~" Taiwan whined, cutely pouting about the situation. She hoped China would be convinced she should get back on her feet and at least finish her chores around the house, she was no longer tired and her eyes weren't dry and painful. "Please let me tidy up the house a little! Someone could visit today and the house would be less than inviting for them. Besides, I already have been sleeping for hours and I feel refreshed."

"Maybe so, but I don't approve of you doing too much while ill." China came closer and grasped her hand, leading her to the other side of the small bedroom for her to get some rest. "We don't even know what's wrong with you. No signs of a cold, but you still have been very fatigued and tired, unusually anxious and jumpy, haven't been eating much, and complain of chest pains. If this continues, we will have to report this to a doctor."

"China, it's nice that you care," With much effort, Taiwan laughed nervously and pried China's hands off hers. "However, it is not necessary. I know I may be down now, but not even us nations are safe from the occasional mysterious sickness! Believe me, I know when I can endure some housework!"

"Why are you so determined to tidy up, Taiwan? The house really doesn't need much attention."

"Well, nothing should look the slightest bit off! If Japan comes by, I don't want him to think I'm a slob..." Taiwan trailed off there, realizing what she had rambled. Her cheeks lit up a bright red and she was quick to walk away from China and towards the exit. "Uh...yes, housework! Must make the world cleaner and livable one house at a time!"

China had, however, reached for Taiwan's arm and thwarted her exit. It wasn't as rough as she expected, but she still squinted and cursed in her head before looking back at him curiously.

She just knew he caught on to the fact she was anxious for Japan to visit. And how could he not have noticed? Japan was almost all she could mention in conversation and was the first to defend him when someone said something negative. Taiwan just wished he would understand and come up to her one day, all alone, for her to confess how she feels and to get his much-wanted response.

But that day wouldn't come. At least, not until she could get a stubborn China out of her home.

"What does Japan have to do with this?"

"Um...you know, he visits me sometimes." Taiwan put on a look pf pure innocence, hoping her nervousness would be hidden behind it. But the fondness in her eyes could be seen in plain sight. "When he does come over, just for a few moments, I want to ensure he is comfortable. Like any guest in my home."

"You never seem that concerned when I visit." China deadpanned as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

Taiwan merely smiled, knowing she was caught. But, at least China hadn't caught on to the hidden reason why she strove to impress Japan but not him. If he were to discover it, he may not be very approving of this. As much as she hated to think of this. Even if she didn't act like, she still somewhat cared about China...but he did really ruin her fun a lot.

Okay, maybe she would have to rethink this a little.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

South Korea happened to passing through Taiwan. He didn't really know why he bothered, considering she tended to chase him out of her home every time he came by. Saying something about how obnoxious and perverted he was being. Which totally offended him, but yet he still liked to come over uninvited just to see her angry face: narrowed, glaring eyes, puffed out cheeks, it was almost amusing how he could sometimes spark a quick temper.

And he was really the only one who could bring that out. Well, he was the one to bring this out of everyone he encountered in his life. Countless times the Korean has irritated people by boasting of everything coming from his home, literally everything (that includes nature, the sun, the moon, the stars, the planets, emotions, and so on). He has irritated Japan by claiming him, again and again. Which he kind of had an obsession for as it was so much fun even now to see Japan get either flustered or angry. Anyway, he has also gotten into some moments with America where he was more or less purposely trying to make his day suck. Yeah, good times.

News travels rather fast around the Asian countries. And this was why South Korea was aware of (after a very short talk with a pissed North Korea) Taiwan's supposed illness. He also heard that China was there at her home helping her, watching out for her. Okay, maybe China was the reason he was here.

Hey, he couldn't help it. For the longest time, South Korea has watched from a distance as China went about with life always looking out for everyone. Though he generally received no respect in return.

China was something Korea really wanted. He really, really WANTED and CRAVED for him to the point of mild hysteria. When he was much younger, he really didn't get much attention because it was always "Japan this" or "Japan that". Japan, Japan, Japan. He didn't let this on beneath a mask, but he really wanted China's attention shifted from him and maybe he could receive some. Hell, now, sometimes he felt like he had been nursing a crush all this time.

Deep in thought, South Korea didn't notice he was already at Taiwan's home. He put on a typical look of mischief as if he wasn't even thinking about making attempts to shove Japan out of the picture and finally make his crush known to China. And since this was TAIWAN he was visiting, the door was expected and turned out to be unlocked. So he slipped in.

"Taiwan, guess who's here~"

South Korea waited for Taiwan's voice to carry through the walls, telling him to get out and not being his annoying presence in. But he opened his eyes and his smile faded as he looked around the main room, not seeing in sign of anyone home.

And then a flash of bright red could be seen from the corner of his eye. South Korea was soon tackled to the floor and an arm was pressing his back down, while a hand went over his mouth.

"South Korea, don't say anything. I expected you to arrive any moment, but make no sounds." A female voice whispered to him, sounding cool but also distressed. South Korea's eyes shifted to see Taiwan's face.

He struggled to raise a hand and pry away hers. When South Korea was finally able to breathe, he quietly asked, "Taiwan, why are you tackling people if you're supposed to be ill, and where's China?"

"I have been resting, and China went out to pick up some ingredients for me to make some lunch. Listen to me, I've been home alone for two minutes and I think someone is trying to get into my house for bad reasons."

"Bad reasons? What?"

"Ugh. I don't know if it's a guy or girl, but someone keeps knocking on both doors and I can hear their footsteps. I also hear tapping on the window and a faint voice. Whoever it is, they will not leave."

Taiwan seemed truly distressed. As if something like this never happened before. She swallowed a lump in her throat and unconsciously inched closer to South Korea and latched on. She didn't want to admit she was relieved he was here, he could probably help chase off the creeper. What, with sometimes being the only one of the Asian nations to see a the horror of North Korea in the flesh. Which was something not many dared to do. Except America, why do you think they've got shaky relations? He knocked on her door constantly, having some big-ass speech going on when doing so.

Taiwan and South Korea remained totally silent as they made out the sound. It was definitely a creeper, or whatever she said. They could make out footsteps and knocks at the door. Too easy. There was no doubt it was some type of evil person! The two liked to think of themselves as gloriously genre savvy when it came to these moments. So yeah.

"You're right, someone's out there." South Korea quietly stood to full height and rolled up the sleeves of his kimono, wearing a grave expression that horribly clashed with his personality. "Taiwan, you stay here and provide help if the guy attacks back. Otherwise, you stay out of sight."

"Hey, that's kind of sexist." Taiwan whispered harshly, offended. She looked up with a scowl before rising as well. "Why don't you provide the back up and I go out the front, bolting for the backdoor to catch the sneak off guard?"

"Please, you suck at this kind of stuff."

"Humph, you just want some of the glory."

"Untrue! Taiwan, you can't seriously stand here and say I just want to attack this guy and do something good all for attention, pffft- ridiculous..."

"Yes, when China returns, you will stand there and boast of a sharp mind and strength against him. All for his attention because you can't stop living for that."

"I don't have a deeply complex love for China and desperately crave his attention out of everyone else in the whole world, falling to my knees when he's around and keeping up a likeable act so he'll finally praise me, living every day to finally make him realize that he should have cared about me more than Japan if THAT'S what you're thinking!"

Taiwan wore poker face. As if to say; "Way to use specific denial." But she said nothing, deciding to let all of that go. Maybe it was an indirect confession or maybe it wasn't. She had no idea.

"Now, if you have to have it your way," South Korea said bitterly, looking at Taiwan as if she was a huge idiot for even suggesting such crazy things. It was apparent he didn't care what he just indirectly confessed as he came closer to her ear. "If you want to have a major role, Taiwan, then go out the front door and sneak up on the creeper. And, without giving him slash her reaction time, pounce and shout my name like you mean it. Because I'll be here armed with this bad boy!" Inching away from Taiwan's ear, South Korea pulled out a pistol from seemingly nowhere, cocking it with an evil grin.

She would have questioned how long he had been carrying that loaded gun, but decided against it. Taiwan wore a serious expression as apposed to her usual carefree smile. She then listened to his plan for once in her life and hurried out the front door to the back.

South Korea sprang into action as soon as he was sure she had gotten close to the crook outside her home. He gripped the pistol tightly, expertly, silently running over to the back door and pressing his body against the door. His heart was pumping and his fingers twitched upon extending slowly to the screen handle.

"WHAT THE H-"

"SOUTH KOREA! OPEN THE SCREEN, I GOT HIM!"

Dark eyes widened with shock at how fast Taiwan had gotten hands on the creeper. But, he couldn't complain. "Pin the sneaky bastard to the ground! I'm coming out there to finish the assault!" And so, South Korea sprang into action. He grabbed the handle of the screen, slid that open with his swift hands, and charged out of the house.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

"Brother, have you heard the news going around?"

Switzerland looked up from the gun he was polishing up. Now days he didn't see much of a streaking or frantic Italy, but he still needed this thing for some good stress-relieving. He noticed that Liechtenstein was standing in front of him, smiling softly as usual, but she was far too close in his mind.

Averting his gaze, hoping that maybe she couldn't sense his nervousness, Switzerland set the gun back on the desk. She was used to him barely engaging in long conversation, so she decided to go on.

"There's news going around that Germany may consider setting aside any doubts about it, and will probably finally tell Italy everything he's hidden from him about that intense crush. So, um, don't be too shocked to see Italy again after all this time."

"Well, as long as he finally admits it," Switzerland arose from the desk and crossed over to the other side of the study, gazing out the window. Liechtenstein had soon followed and looked up at him with interest. "Everyone knows it, excluding Italy. It makes me wonder how Germany cannot see it's obvious."

"Some people just cannot realize things like that. I suppose, sometimes, admitting having reoccurring feelings for someone you would not have a chance with after a lot of events...it's a challenge."

"Maybe. But I don't know how that would feel." God, just thinking about this. Switzerland noticed this could be compared to how he felt about the sweet, cute girl at his side. His face burned, but the expression remained stoic as he turned and leaned against the wall. "We should change the topic, however, it's not any of our business."

"No, but..." Liechtenstein once again met Switzerland's eyes, smiling dazzlingly. At least, it was in his confused and mixed up head. He would have to remember to deny he thought that. "It just seems sweet even though some of us nations can't really be together without consequences, we still have feelings. There probably are others who are still human regardless of what they represent, and yearn to be with that someone."

Switzerland, surprised by this turn in the conversation, remained silent for a change and let her continue. Even if it did mean she seemed to be gradually on to his dark secret.

"I heard about this news from...uh...I don't really know if he was a nation or not, but he claimed he was 'the awesomeness of Prussia'. I accidentally bumped into him at the clothing store downtown. He seems to know a lot about the way Germany feels about Italy, he also informed me that other nations have fallen victim to unrequited love too. Especially England when it comes to America."

"You shouldn't talk to strange guys who claim to be nations that used to exist, Liechtenstein." Switzerland deadpanned, as if this was what he was focused on more than anything. It should be noted he sounded rather bitter, as if jealous of this Prussia guy.

"Maybe, but it all just seems so bittersweet." Liechtenstein's bright green eyes fluttered for a moment while she took in the thought of it. But then, an idea struck her mind. She looked up at her brother curiously. "Brother, have you ever felt this way about another one of us before?"

That was when he just couldn't handle this conversation any more. Switzerland's cheeks were bright red and his heart pumping, he merely ignored the question entirely and returned to polishing up that gun. Because God knows it was easier than admitting how he felt. How he felt about her to be specific.

Could he have any more problems in his life?

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

By the time South Korea burst out of the house armed and ready to pounce on the enemy, Taiwan was behind him making sure he didn't struggle and release himself from her hold around his neck. She sprang into action immediately and seemingly aborted the idea of using the pistol, which might draw attention. He dropped the pistol immediately and shoved Taiwan out of the way before leaping onto the back of the creeper and yelling vulgar things and something about hardcore judgment (Taiwan wasn't sure, she didn't study this language much) in Korean.

But then, the two realized the error of their ways immediately. When they got a good look at whom they were attacking. Taiwan froze up and then flinched, while South Korea shut his mouth and looked down at the person's face turning to him. He wore a disappointed expression.

Japan was the 'creeper'. Damn.

"S-South Korea, let go of him!" Taiwan ordered harshly, giving the Korean a rude gesture before hurrying over to Japan and asking frantically if he was injured by the madman.

Technically, this made her a bit of a madwoman too. She was the one whom heard him the first time and was too paranoid. But Taiwan put none of this in mind. She was far too focused on ensuring her crush was unharmed by his beatings.

"Weeeelll...since I'm already here..." With a dark, twisted grin, South Korea wrapped his arms around a protesting and defenseless Japan's chest and gave a few tight squeezes. This was before an extremely pissed and jealous Taiwan KICKED him off his back.

South Korea landed on this back on the ground, he lied in pain for a moment as it set in. He could barely believe Taiwan of all people managed to abuse his kidneys like that. Damn, he didn't think that was possible! He finally pushed himself up to his feet, glaring and dusting himself off.

Japan meanwhile, was looking scandalized as he tended to be when South Korea did that groping. He wondered why he still had to have this strange obsession for it, and almost didn't notice Taiwan was at his side babbling comforting things and massaging his back.

Well, it serves the China-stealing bastard, South Korea had thought somewhere in the back of his mind. He was quick to dismiss this however, it seemed as though North Korea really was starting to rub off on him in a less than appealing way. Ugh. Damn her. He quickly straightened himself and almost had to slap his face to put back on a goofy smile as he watched Japan...looked into those brown eyes China stared into more than his own. Twitchy eye, twitchy lips, fists clenching double time, South Korea almost lost the facade. But he did manage to straighten back and find himself, not her.

"...I really am sorry for the attacks, Japan! I, ah, I was paranoid because no one was here with me and..." Taiwan's explanation for their actions became more flustered, less easy to understand. Japan awaited for her to continue, but she eventually broke off after getting too nervous from having his attention that long.

She finally looked so red and sweaty, and Taiwan must have realized it. She ceased talking altogether and turned around, fanning herself with her long, puffy sleeves of her shirt and cursing in her language underneath her breath.

She was so smooth, South Korea thought sarcastically with an eye roll. He almost started to cross the verge of believing her flustered actions around Japan to be caused by more than just admiration, some kind of hidden romantic feelings. But he then had to chuckle at the thought, he couldn't picture Taiwan wasting her time falling for him like Vietnam had for her.

Speaking of Vietnam, South Korea recalled getting a message from her that she would come over to his house to discuss "important matters". That was two weeks ago. And even at the World Meeting yesterday, she was not seen by him. He wondered how she was doing, then again, it was like her to go into emo mode. She was probably cutting herself right now just thinking about how unfair it was Taiwan only cared about her as a sister. Damn, girls love seemed complicated the longer he thought about it.

"...It's okay, Taiwan-Chan. I shouldn't have acted so creepy in the first place...but I was unsure if China-San would answer the door or not."

"Oh, actually, China is probably still out shopping or whatever." Taiwan put on a sweet smile that was reserved for Japan and no one else. She then proceeded to push South Korea out of the pic while wearing said smile. "And South Korea needs to go home and make sure that latest drama of his will be streamed on the internet as soon as possible and all. So it will be just the TWO of us."

"I'm still formulating a plot for the next drama." South Korea interjected truthfully, but he had just been given an ice cold tsundere-like glare in return. Which didn't make sense, because Taiwan was not a tsundere type.

"Well, the reason I visited you is because I would like your help with something. However, I know that China-San and South Korea-San are already here."

"The more the merrier, Japan! I would, um," Cue deep blush and trembling. "Y-you know I'd always m-make room for you! And...setting that ambiguous statement aside, I kind of have something to tell you too..."

"This may work then." Japan nodded, his brown eyes looking away from Taiwan so he didn't get a chance to see her die for a moment and go to Heaven and back here. He noticed what South Korea was wearing now that he had his attention on him. His brows knitted. "South Korea-San, why are you wearing my favorite kimono?"

In fact, South Korea was wearing his favorite kimono. But no one else had noticed that at least until it had been brought up. South Korea merely smiled darkly, and didn't give a response. But maybe...maybe no one should have known what his motives were yet.

"Taiwan! I'm back from the shop!" All three nations turned and walked over to the corner of the house. They peered around to see China lightly rapping his hand against the door, his other balancing a thin see through bag with food items sticking out. "Taiwan? Are you home?"

"ANIKI...!" Taiwan and Japan glanced at each other after flinching from that cry. South Korea, meanwhile, had happily bolted over to China and near knocked him off his feet with a so-called affectionate hug.

It might have seemed affectionate to South Korea...but it looked like an attack in the eyes of Japan and Taiwan. They almost flinched again for China, almost at least. And from then on, things got a little mixed up and crazy.

But wasn't this an ordinary occurrence when the Asian countries got together? ...Yes...

To Be Continued

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

_**Although I usually include the characters' verbal ticks, I did not include any of the "Aru"s or "Da Ze"s as you may have noticed. Well, I didn't do that because...to be perfectly honest...I don't really find the "aru"s appropriate. That is the only verbal tic in the series that gets on my nerves (e.e). It's just...I know a girl who is Chinese and I have met her visiting family, and, IDK, I guess I just have a different idea of what the Chinese are like having been around them a lot. None of them over said that, so you know...yeah... anyway, I think the "Da Ze" thing is cute, but I said to myself: "If the aru is dumped, so is the da ze" that's the way I roll. -_-**_

_**I wanted to include Hong Kong in some way, but then I decided against it now. But after two more chapters, the Asian countries will get together again and he will be making a large appearance there as will Vietnam. By the way, Vietnam is not emo and she is not locking herself at home cutting her wrists, South Korea was just being an ass at that moment (no offense of course! ^^').**_

_**Notice how I made two separate Korea. Yeah, I think it's more interesting to write a North and South, because you have room for more angst and stuff like that. Because of North Korea's affects, she is sending some pretty mental stuff into the mind of South Korea as you can see here. So there will be more unstable moments like that, but I don't really know if I will have North Korea make an actual appearance in the story or not. I can't decide what she would look like...you know, as I made it she rather than he.**_

_**Before you ask, yes, I do realize one scene took place in Europe and not Asia. But Switzerland and Liechtenstein's moment is relevant, because they will play a role. Despite the neutrality thing. As the love letter will come their way, after America gets it from Minsk and Belarus. The title is just uncreative me being uncreative~!**_

_**My new kitty is young, but he's sooo adorable. He actually looks like a Neko!Japan, black and white with piercing eyes...so I named him Kiku. Cute story for 'ya: I was cuddling Kiku yesterday and my boyfriend came over and saw me. He asked me what I had named the cat I'm like, "I named him Kiku, as in...Kiku A.K.A Japan from Hetalia". He just gives me an odd look and then rolls his eyes. But he can't fool me, I know he likes Hetalia too as he cosplays with me and he his nickname for his own cat is Lovina from Fem!Romano. XD I love my life.**_

_**Wooow, long A/N, huh? Let's wrap it up here, and move on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you still like the story. Your praise keeps me going and motivated, and I do cross my fingers on the next update being quick (like that will really happen). Though, that could be wishful thinking. Anyway, read and review~!**_

_**~MidnightSakuraBlossom**_


	6. Meanwhile In America!

_**Geez, meeting old friends at Starbucks (I always have an awesome moment at the nearest StarBucks, I guess that's why I go there constantly for my coffee), college, work, and playing the Legend of Zelda Skyward sword, I've been slacking up on updates! Sorry about that, I hope to soon return to adding more chapters!**_

_**If anyone cares: I will soon have finished writing the latest chapter for "Forever And Always?", "The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip 2", and "Diary of a Tsundere Italian". "A Different Kind of Love Story" and "The New Year" are somewhat delayed by extreme writer's block. I also have two requests I'm writing, but decided to rewrite one of them a LOT so that's why it's taking awhile.**_

_**This chapter takes place in America (duh) and shall reveal what shit that the runaway love letter is making there. Belarus made a bad decision, Mexico and England get hostile, America is the victim of a love triangle (not like he wanted to be, as he's as straight as you can get)!**_

_**I hope you enjoy~! ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but, a girl can dream... *fantasizes about various couples***_

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Love Letter Panic!

Chapter Six: Meanwhile In America!

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

The birds sang, the people shouted, and the smell of fast food and coffee drifted through the rooms of others. Just a typical morning in New York. And it was a Saturday at that.

America was sprawled out on his bed tired as hell from the previous flight home from London. He wanted to immediately crash on the plane but some chick with a heavy Irish-like accent was seated near him and tried to start a conversation as if they were not strangers, rather, BFFs. He didn't know her at all, but he had to admit she was pretty for a human girl of course. He kept staring at her, she was so into her one-sided conversation that he didn't want to disturb her. So he let her ramble.

Yeah, he was as straight as an arrow and one wouldn't see him knocking on any guy's door with a confession and kiss at the ready anytime soon. He would have to be drunk and without senses to do that.

Suddenly, there was a slight tingle under his skin. Something he couldn't really ignore. But he knew what this was, all of the personifications had a certain sense of when a fellow one was near. And he felt it now, so he battled back the powerful urge to sleep and opened his eyes...

To see Mexico standing at his beside smiling like there was nothing wrong with disturbing him.

America, not expecting that whatsoever, gasped loudly and sat up with a horrified jolt.

"Good morning, America!" Mexico greeted with much fondness. His brown eyes glittered with, again, fondness. He halfway knew why this was, but couldn't just _say that_ to America in a no so perfect moment. "I came all the way here to visit! Surely, you don't mind me randomly deciding to do so without permission, correct?"

America, far from amused, gave a glare as he reached for his glasses and put them on. "Mexico, you can't...why...why are you in New York, in my freaking house here?"

"An alien let me in a half of an hour ago. I believe his name was Tony?"

"Tony..." America was annoyed with his inhuman and yet very technology-advanced friend, but soon collected himself. "Mexico...I had a rough flight back from the meeting. I really need some sleep, dude. If you could_ leave_..."

America would have continued talking, but Mexico looked dejected as soon as the words left his mouth. And...Mexico was an expert like an American with the old "_I'm sad, why won't you love me, and what have I ever done to you_" face. He thought that was his usual weapon for getting people to bend to his will because he just had a childlike personality and face. The Mexican seemed to know what he was doing as well, and wanted to totally turn the tables, reverse the roles.

There was short and sappy-like silence in the room. Mexico's face drilling through the surface and hitting America with guilt about turning him down when he wanted to be friendly.

So...in the end... "Ugh...fine." America shoved off the the thin sheets that were entangled around his frame. "We'll discuss this somewhere else. Uh...you go to the nearest Starbucks and I'll meet you there in thirty minutes for a talk and some coffee, we'll just chill for some time."

Mexico was ecstatic, or at least, he seemed that way. America did wonder what this was all about. Mexico liked to drop by randomly, but never thought of trying out encountering him at home. And he didn't even seem to mind the cluttered appearance of his room...that was kinda nice at least.

"Now, I rented a car before coming here, so I will take it and drive to Starbucks – Tony already informed me of it's location – so goodbye for now." Mexico moved toward the door, he then stopped and chuckled slightly as he came to a realization. "But, my amigo, you should get dressed and brush that terrible bedhead before we leave." And America was left alone with that said.

But the Mexican was _right_ about something he said before leaving. It wasn't until he was already gone, on his way back to the car parked in the yard awkwardly did America shift his eyes to the mirror to see what he was talking about. He just noticed he was still wearing boxers with small American flag prints and his hair was in chaos and all over the place. He rolled his eyes and peeled himself from the mattress.

So much for sleeping in...

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

When America finally arrived at the coffee establishment, he spotted Mexico at a middle-placed table. He looked the same as earlier: his dark and scruffy hair was nicely in place, his deep brown eyes the same color were ever gazing around the scenery (he probably didn't visit Starbucks often), and he still wore a black tank top, khaki-like shorts, and sandals.

American women were occasionally looking his way, smiling and or bravely waving and or sending kisses his way when their eyes met. Somehow, he felt a little awkward realizing this. It was like everyone fawned over the foreign people that passed in and out. But, hey, although he didn't understand their attraction to him...he had to admit he and everyone else never failed to fall head first for the mysterious and exotic people. He kind of questioned this sometimes, yeah.

Mexico's eyes finally landed on the previously rude-awakened American. His smile returned and he really didn't know why. Well, he kinda knew why, but wasn't ready to be obvious with it yet due to a lot of occasional tense moments and history between them both. But he would _know_ when the perfect time came for him to confess these feelings and thoughts that bothered him from time to time.

He imagined it would be a day when there was extreme confusion, a day when there was panic and extreme confusion around the world. All of the nations would gather together in an impromptu and unorganized meeting...that would be when Mexico made his move. By pulling America aside and just letting it all out; but knowing America would dismiss everything because it was too sudden and into the moment. That was all a part of his secret _plan_ of course. Once all the excitement dies down, he casually reunites with America and mentions he truly was serious...before slipping a little something into his drink and get him to comply either willingly or not.

Well, that last part was always getting tweaked. Mexico was not sure if he would actually go that far, but he may settle for the old "_I lost the keys to my home, may I come over to yours_" trick. Which would indeed work flawlessly because he-

Ah, forget it. There was plenty of time to think of this later. Mexico noticed the American coming closer and he eagerly shifted around as to not appear to have been staring, but it was obvious because of the eager movement. So, this failed.

America's hair was combed and back in it's usual style. He wanted to get this all over with and didn't think about the choice of his clothing so he just wore a deep green t-shirt, blue denim shorts, and sneakers. In a brief instance, the more awake and eager nation he was to be meeting with wondered if he was still wearing those same boxers from earlier. Just a random thought. Hey, he wouldn't mind seeing that delightful scene again but with a little more skin and candlelight glows across the walls...but wait...he really should save that mental picture for another time.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

"_What_?"

"Fucking Limey, you heard me the first time! America and Mexico just left to go out to Starbucks together!"

Geez, British folk were obviously too slow to understand a simple statement the first time. This was what Tony believed anyway, evident by the way the Limey didn't seem to get it. After all, he spoke mainly the truth. When England burst into the house (the door was left unlocked, oops, or maybe not), interrupting his Left 4 Dead 2 playthrough, Tony had to think of something to get him the hell out.

England stood before the alien completely shocked and felt oddly disappointed that America was already out and with...with that person of all people. The way Tony explained it was probably not even half the story, but still! "Tony, I took a very special and hard to get flight out here in New York! There is something happening and America must help me figure out-"

"Your boy crush doesn't have anything going on with Mexico in that kinda way, so stop acting like a betrayed bitch..." Tony deadpanned, folding his arms and wishing desperately for the person he hated the most to leave so he could return to the gorefest.

Again, England bristled at the usage of words for that. He wanted to appear angry, remove any trace of mortification, but the way he kept looking away with guilt and turned near blood red, Tony was rather smart. But even a total moron could guess what he would have done next.

Insist furiously that he did not feel that way about America and blah, blah, blah, et cetera. Tony heard the song and dance before, he knew this was coming. Because the Brit was far too tsundere and his true thoughts hidden behind lock and key all the time.

Strange enough, England didn't seem to have a tsundere rant at the moment. Maybe he forgot to have one in mind for an occasion such as this. Seemed legit enough for Tony.

Finally, England seemed to collect the words needed for a harsh reply. He looked back at the alien with obvious impatience, though the crimson exploded across his cheeks and ears had yet to fully disappear. "For one thing: I do not have a crush on America, you damn ridiculous figment of imagination!"

"So why are you denying it like one of those 'tsundere' types?"

"I'm not denying anything!"

"You're fucking stupid if you think no one can see the way you melt like a teenage girl when he's around. Seriously, I would just accept it and move on with life-"

"Sh-shut up...!"

"The so-called emotionless Limey bastard who's way above everyone else as far as social status goes is head over heels for an old colony who probably still detests him~! America always does brag like a boss about being a hero, maybe he could save the tsundere damsel in distress over here from her denial~!"

"I am warning you, I will rip out-"

"Maybe I should take this phone over here and call up America, he'd love to hear the way your voice is cracking in fear and how ridiculous you're acting. Haha~ seriously, it's damn hilarious!"

"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU FUCK-"

A nervous clear of the throat suddenly emitted. And it was from neither England or Tony. "Ahem, am I interrupting something...?"

The two enemies froze in whatever they were doing. Tony standing there chilling, grasping the nearby phone in a crude teasing manner. England blushing and desperately reaching outward. And the two suddenly shifted with much awkwardness put into it to see what appeared to be a guy in his late teens standing in the open doorway clutching a letter of sorts.

This person, however, was not totally normal. His human age was close to twenty, but in reality, he was much older. He was New York, as the name implies, the state and one of America's "kids". New York had scruffy brown curls, a toned body and was mildly tall, his eyes were about the same shade of blue as America's. At the time, he wore a white long sleeved short underneath a casual black jacket with red trims, dark jeans, and sneakers. To give himself a tougher appearance, he wore a chain around his belt and one ear was pierced twice and revealed one small silver stud and one small looped.

"If you two are finished with that argument," The door was kicked closed coolly and the state sauntered in holding a curious envelope that looked addressed to America. "So, setting that aside, America's got a letter from Belarus. Minsk apparently came all the way here to send it personally and I happened to run into her along the streets – wasn't easy though. Fashion Week is getting intense and she blended in with the crowds of hot girls-"

"Thanks for stopping by, but America went out to Starbucks."

"You know when he's coming back? I can wait for him."

"No clue."

"That sucks." New York kicked at the floor, stuffing his free hand in his pocket. "Minsk said Belarus would not be satisfied until it was 'out of her sight'. I don't know, it's probably about their relations."

England noticed an opportunity to slip in. He walked over to the state, feigning confidence. Because he doubted New York would allow this. "New York, I was about to meet America. Perhaps I could take the letter and give it personally."

"Are you just jealous he's with that Mexico dude?"

"Hand over the damn letter...!"

"Geez, you didn't have to yell when I'm barely ten feet away..."

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

"...So that's when I asked Canada, if by any chance, he was staring dreamily at Cuba. Don't you think their relationship is weird? I cannot tell if it's only for diplomatic reasons or if they're on the down low."

"Dunno. But if Canada does happen to like the bastard, he'll have to _keep it _on the down low because I don't want my own brother involved with someone like that..."

"You must care about your brother...ah...wait...I cannot remember who we were talking about."

"Huh...I can't either. Weird, right?"

"Want some more coffee? I will help pay."

"Sure, dude, we need all we can get!"

"Now you're talking!"

Having already downed two cups of coffee in thirty minutes, estimated, America and Mexico rose from the table and made their way towards the counter for more. Actually, America was feeling less exhausted and bitter from the earlier awakening. And he didn't really mind hanging out with the carefree guy on such short notice, but they talked of random things and he wanted the conversation to switch to something he was really interested in.

If America had his way, they would take a break from the gossip and he would request they not spend too much time together. Even if it would disappoint the guy, he couldn't get too friendly because of problems that should not be mentioned. America knew...well he didn't before, but he gradually reached a point of understanding through a series of events that also will not be mentioned.

He knew Mexico had some form of attraction to him. Sometimes, he showed that so obviously and others he was sly and used subtext in conversation. Not as stupid as other people assumed him to be, America caught on. And he wasn't exactly comfortable, well, he didn't know what to think.

As long as the two held a reasonable distance, no one should believe that there is anything blooming-

America couldn't complete that thought, before the doors to the place were shoved open necessarily rough and made a lingering bang upon meeting the walls. Him, Mexico, the humans, everyone turned their heads and offered attention to the two figures that entered casually despite that incident.

New York and...England...?

Looking around the establishment, New York's eyes landed upon America. He pointed his presence out to England, mentioning as if out of breath, "Your Romeo's over there, Juliet, go get 'em!"

Frowning upon the choice of words, England glared in a snickering New York's direction. His cheeks lighting up a bright red. "Will you stop saying that?"

"No, it's actually fun."

"Bloody childish...ugh!"

Back with the duo, Mexico blinked repeatedly – having easily heard the nation and state – he then turned to America asking, "Do you have any idea what's going on over there, America?"

America merely shrugged his shoulders, wearing a hopelessly oblivious expression. Mexico nodded and stroked his chin thoughtfully over the word usage.

Unfortunately for the two, England ditched the still-snickering state and advanced upon them. Other people were all staring because this just didn't make any sense whatsoever for them. Usually, they wouldn't have cared, but hey, the weirdest things always happen in Starbucks for them.

Clutching the letter New York had been given by Minsk, and apparently not recalling it as familiar from the day before, England finally said to them, "I know you probably wonder why I'm at this horrid and overly-glorified place, however, Tony explained you were with..._Mexico_ here." Mexico glared at the hateful tone he used, America held a hand to him as if to signal to not get hostile. "There are so many things I need to tell you, but first: you tell me what the bloody hell possessed you to agree to 'go out' with _him_."

"Wait, wait, he came to my house earlier and wouldn't let me sleep the day away. I didn't really want to do this in the first place."

"Oh...I see..." England sure as hell wasn't convinced. America almost cut into his pause to ask why he was basically radiating jealousy, or at least why New York had labeled them a couple from a tragic love story, but didn't. "In any event, New York was given a letter from Minsk. And Belarus apparently wanted you to have it for some reason."

"Why didn't you let New York come find me? He's got a cellphone."

"Please, he is not as street savvy as he tries to be." England dissed with the wave of a hand and his boasting tone. New York, in the background, was ultimately offended and everyone else watching cringed to see the dark aura around him. "Now, I found myself curious and thought I should come with him. That's all there is to it."

The letter was put into America's hands, he was silent and curious as he examined it from front to back. There was no address on it at all and looked rather crumpled from being folded and unfolded repeatedly. But with a sigh, and some mild eagerness, he opened it up and smoothed the wrinkles to read "Belarus'" message.

He stared within the next few seconds, eyes opening wide and his face burning hotly. Mexico had actually waved a hand in his face because he thought he was broken, but America didn't seem to notice.

_I know this is sudden, but I must tell you something that's been killing me forever._

_I...I really, really like you more than what I lead everyone to believe. You're the reason I stay awake at night, the reason I can't breathe when we share a gaze, the reason I can't think straight and feel sick._

_Do you notice the way I look at you? Do you notice how I occasionally slip up with the things I say and do? Do you even notice me like I notice you?_

_Hell, it's more than just a fleeting crush. I WANT you. I NEED you. If you have not figured it out by now, I LOVE you._

_But you never give me the opportunity to admit my feelings..._

_Now you know. And if you...feel the same way...why can't you tell me?_

This was what was clearly written hastily on the paper. And honestly...America was shell-shocked. Belarus of all people...wrote this...and for him...what the hell...?

Then again, it made SENSE. HOW could any girl possibly be immune to his good looks and charm? Even though she was the number one ice queen he'd over met besides Vietnam, it was only a matter of time before she gave in totally and decided her true feelings. She could never love a Commie bastard like Russia, no, she wanted the strong and free one. Made sense, of course.

England noticed America was taking a prolonged moment to read the letter. He almost decided to take a seat in a nearby chair at a table, before casting that out and asking, "What kind of threats and or hate did Belarus send you now?"

"It must have been too shocking and horrible." Mexico mumbled knowingly, nodding at his choice of words. England looked over at him blankly. As if to say thanks – for pointing out the obvious.

But America didn't seem shocked in a bad way. Maybe the correct wording was surprised. He chuckled and stuffed away the letter, before coolly styling his hair with random sparkles showering over. "Oh, it was nothing bad at all. In fact, it was more of a love confession..."

England and Mexico would have probably performed a spit take had they been drinking the freaking delicious coffee served here. But they weren't, so they settled for gasping and feeling overwhelmingly jealous and ready to blow some shit up.

And after several seconds, England snapped out of it and glared evilly at the smug American. "Don't let that shit go to your head, America, she probably wants to lead you on or trick you for Russia's benefit. Let me see that damned letter!" His hand outstretched for his pocket, but America swatted it away, and that was when the gauntlet was thrown down so to speak.

"England, she totally wants me! How can you not be thrilled she's actually dumping that psycho Commie for me?"

"I don't believe it for a second! Maybe there's someone ELSE out there whom is suited for you and has been waiting for many cold and lonely years to finally unravel long lost courage and get it through your bloody thick skull!"

"...Who?"

"Uh...ah..." England now lowered his once-forceful tone. His eyes fell to the floor as well. "I have no idea. But that isn't the point, there is something unusual going on right now. Because I too received a letter."

"Belarus wants you too? You mean you're all going to have a steamy threesome?" Mexico asked with awe, his face lighting up with excitement. He didn't seem to notice America's horror, England's mortification, and the American customers' smug and or disgusted faces. "Can I join it too? If you do not mind having a moresome of course..."

"Hey, wait, NOBODY is having any moresomes!" America said quickly, facepalming afterward and pausing for a small moment. Before returning to the explanation. "England probably means he's got himself an admirer...God knows why..."

"I don't know who could have written this, I assumed, by some ridiculous force..." He almost felt really small saying this. England did. And he couldn't believe he was suggesting this ridiculous theory now after the way America acted eager for Belarus' so-called affections. "You...wrote this..."

"Why would I write a love letter to you? England, I don't even-"

"FORGET IT." England thundered for what seemed no reason. There was a chilling silence in the Starbucks establishment now, America and Mexico both affected. When he realized how he had lashed out, he tried to compose himself back, adding, "I need to know who wrote this so I can civilly reject their feelings. Or accept. I don't know. So...seeing as though it's written in an unidentifiable style and must have been written by someone who is familiar with the nations' alternate universal language. Do you think you can help me, America?"

"Um...that depends...you have the note?"

"No, I don't know where it is. I may have dropped it because it was no longer in my pocket upon returning to my home in London last night."

"Well, I got nothing else to do..." America muttered thoughtfully. "I'll play along and help you discover who could possibly be in love with you, and then call Belarus and indulge in phone sex..."

"You're so sick, I still find it unlikely Belarus feels that way."

"Just follow me. Hey! New York! Stop sipping that coffee over there and come help us!"

With that, America left Starbucks with England and New York in tow. Mexico was forgotten once the gauntlet was thrown down so to speak, but he understood the situation and decided it was best to not interfere. He couldn't make America love him now that Belarus and England seemed to both have a thing for him. But, he could still dream, couldn't he? There was still the tactics of masturbation and stalking.

Meanwhile, all of the Americans whom were drinking their coffee and talking were very confused by that display. And they couldn't help but wonder...why were those four calling each other the names of countries when it was clear they were humans like them. Weirdos...

To Be Continued

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

_**Okay, breakdown time: England is in denial that he is totally in love with the hero himself – America (fuck yeah! Wait, what?), Mexico is also in love with America but he can live with the rejection for some reason that's beyond me and the rest of you readers, America is straight and seems attracted to Belarus and strongly hopes she seriously "wrote this for him", when Belarus was only upset and wanted it out of her sight so she probably finds our hero repulsive (sad really, I like AmericaxBelarus a lot and I had to have it unrequited here), people are realizing Canada may like Cuba but will his brother accept that probably not, New York is a hipster, and it seems that the love letter is making it's way around quite fast now. But will England get a glimpse and realize it's the same thing?**_

_**The whole "Romeo and Juliet" line is based off a short and straight to the point Hetalia fic I wrote about a year ago. Taking place in, gasp, a school and England was dared by France and other guys to try out for Juliet in the school play...he got the role. He, however, didn't know America somehow managed to get the role of Romeo and...then comes the balcony scene...surprise! As everyone else starts laughing ay the turn of events, England ditches everything and America must cheer him up. It's stupid, but cute, I may publish it if I have the time to proofread and fix the typos. XD**_

_**I notice I always have to have New York involved. Whether it be the location or him actually appearing. Yeah, I know it's probably too repetitive, but I'm just writing what I know. I live in New York myself so I am most familiar with the scenery and whatnot. Anyway, this is what MY interpretation of the state is like as a personification and he will appear for another small role later on. I think of the person as a guy, trying too hard to be a hipster and is a boss with keeping up with trends and the times. Also, he isn't good with long relationships, occasionally steals glances of pretty girls' legs (prefers the legs I guess), and drinks coffee like it's water. I didn't make him a girl because I knew I would accidentally turn her into Mrs. Mary Sue and she would probably have a few characteristics as myself which would count as self insert – which I find ridiculous and annoying.**_

_**Thank you, everyone, for your reviews and faves and alerts! Keep them coming! And don't worry, I should hopefully get my act together with updates for a lot of my stories so please keep those fingers crossed and lose no hope! C:**_

_**~MidnightSakuraBlossom, your very late updater**_


	7. Love Sucks When OneSided P2

_**This is a random story with no relation to the chapter: but it probably explains why it took a little delay to write it up. Okay, ah, so I find myself taking a step into Starbucks and there's a little line...so I take my place there. Apparently, some old man was up at the front and he couldn't decide what to order (newbie I guess). So all of us are impatient, and we're checking the time nonstop. I finally peer around and notice that person in front of me...was a guy I used to be friends with in high school; but I hadn't seen him since we graduated! I could not mistake the perfectly mussed ash blond hair, short height, and deep scar shaped like a deformed K on his neck!**_

_**So I called him out and he turns and looks me up and down, before gasping and saying my name. I'm just standing there like a idiot grinning from ear to ear kind of like this :DDDD in a way. Anyway, we've been catching up lately. He told me he has been living in Pennsylvania again but he came here to visit his ill cousin. He will leave in two weeks, so I thought we would catch up and I'd fill him in on StormofyourDestiny's living arrangements with me, my recent engagement to my boyfriend, my new job, and of course what latest anime/manga I've discovered. Because of this, I was delayed.**_

_**Yeah, so now onto the chapter! This one is much like the third: it's about various characters whom have unrequited crushes on another and the general description. However, I slightly lied. SOME of them is requited and will be of the selected few to have development by the very end (let's see if you can guess. LOL). ;) Anyway, don't think anyone listed here hasn't written the love letter...they COULD BE on the down low. But we'll find out in due time.**_

_**Disclaimer: Seriously, I am just a fan. And nothing will, tragically, never change that.**_

_**-MidnightSakuraBlossom**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Love Letter Panic!

Chapter Seven: Love Sucks When OneSided, P2

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

It seemed like China would never notice his existence the way South Korea wanted him to. No matter how often South Korea blatantly attacked him with affection, all he got was rejection. Honestly, it really did hurt to be so rejected all the time.

But no one would know this behind his goofy smile and over the top attitude he wore like a mask. China, especially, wouldn't figure out that his advances weren't him being obnoxious for fun. It was all for attention that he obsessively harbored.

His obsession for attention from China had always drove him to extreme lengths. Whenever his brother mentioned Japan in some great way or mentioned, in later times, he wished they could sooth any tension. Humph. Like he'd want them to sooth any of the tension, he had to worsen it by any means necessary if he wanted the attention and affection he desperately obsessed over.

The obsessive Korean decided one fateful day, he should purposely thwart the two from ever mending any sore scars from the past. Maybe this was just North Korea attacking his mind and thoughts again, like the bitch loved to do, but he didn't consider this time. He left his home with an evil, cold smile on his lips. Eagerness to fuck things up so to speak.

He forced himself to take a little bit of North Korea's influence. South Korea wouldn't have any mercy if the worst ever came up, he would always be prepared for something violent to escalate. But nothing of the sort ever occurred, so he resorted to playing a little less dangerously but still effectively.

South Korea resorted to, at first, telling China and Japan untrue and dramatic lies about the other. It seemed to make them both on guard and wary of the other; just as he wanted. He was skillful in making up these lies right on the spot, it began to perfect gradually from the moment he made the first. His lies ranged from all levels of nonsense, gore, and reached the finale only recently: "Japan is secretly working with North Korea and they're both going to drop some nuclear attacks and blast you out of existence". That one finished everything with a rightful bang as China became really shocked and went to extreme lengths himself to protect himself...but South Korea couldn't help but feel guilty at realizing how ragged he was running himself and how jumpy he became.

So he swallowed everything and admitted that the latest "piece of news he acquired in ways he cannot say" was exaggeration. But he didn't fully detail his motives...in the letter he sent via one of his cities. Yeah, he wasn't big enough to go and say it all to his face in fear of more rejection.

South Korea knew was crazed, obsessive, and increasingly irritating in the eyes of China. There wasn't a chance he could ever win him over because he has never really cared for his presence like he did Japan's.

It was all about Japan. Japan. Japan. Has Japan been mentioned? If not, it will be corrected in due time.

It was like a mantra in his head whenever China mentioned that name he grew to resent. It would haunt him, it would make his smile shatter like broken glass and his eyes to twitch. Then it would all end with a massive headache shooting through his forehead and lingering for a period of at least three minutes at a time. He felt like he would just beat something or someone to death if it had to go on.

He liked to think of himself as more..._mentally stable _than North Korea. She would snap at the drop of a hat, but he usually didn't unless the topic really hit home. But once that mantra repeated, he would pull a move of hers and lock himself within the solace and somberness of a dark and locked room. And once in away from the world, he would let out a scream; the kind of scream that no one should ever have to be subjected to hear. The kind of scream that pierces the ears and leaves a small echo and chaos in it's wake.

And he went through all of this insanity for China...but that was okay...it was...okay...yes...yes...

Because South Korea would eventually let this insanity consume him. He would give in, he would crack. And once it was all unleashed and he grabbed the man by his shoulders and shout the holler, hopefully get him to understand that he wanted him, he was obsessed. He was a drug and always had been. Always.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

She really shouldn't feel this way after such a long time. Anything of the sort was so stupid and made her appear silly for not getting over a brief, childhood crush.

But Philippines couldn't help herself. He was always so cutely pouty, nervous around girls, and he treated her rather well despite occasionally harboring jealously of her getting more attention from Spain sometimes.

Now, Romano was all grown up just as she was. When she looked his way at World Meetings, she could barely believe he still attracted her, but her attraction was now more stable and forever going to affect her. Romano still had the same pouty look all the time, constantly letting the slightest thing get under his skin, and cursing everyone out like the world was horrible. But he was still cute doing all of these things and dare she say...she found him handsome. But all of these thoughts were left in her mind of course, she never told anyone she fawned over him like a weak, lovestruck _girl_.

Philippines probably should be more...lady-like as she was a girl. But she just didn't like all of the labels people gave her for being a girl, she hated people automatically believing she couldn't stand up on her own two feet and kick some ass on the battlefield of a war torn area, thinking she should be doing easy tasks and save the hard work for the strong men. Because she had been with Spain, then America, under their control at different times, others seemed to think she was weak. Or because she was under guys and had no say in the matter, she could never fully stand up against the opposite gender in other situations.

Maybe this was why she cut her long and dazzling light brown hair into a boyish cut herself, barely reaching to her neck and leaving it ruffled and tousled most of the time unless it was during formal situations when she brushed it nicely, left long curls freely framing her face, and adorned it with flowers. Her eyes were bright and a soft green color, and she wasn't exactly the most curvy or large-chested of the female nations...though her figure was noticeably feminine and she couldn't really do much about that.

She didn't really put effort into attracting Romano through looks, because she believed she could always go for the less shallow approach and just...happen to be where he's at to strike up conversations and go into nostalgia about the old days when they were so small, young, having to rely on Spain just to survive but he never listened and she actually made effort to obey the rules – something she tended to not do now that she was an actual country.

Even though this was challenging...Romano barely noticed her anymore and he had that Italian thing of always noticing the looks of possible love interests before noticing the personality. She wished she could stop going into blushing, fidgeting, stammering mode when he did bother to strike up conversation with her if he had nothing better to do. He probably thought she was crazy, he probably crossed her off the list a long time ago.

That one incident involving intruding upon a meal he was eating alone at a popular restaurant back in Rome, and accidentally dousing him in wine after she dared to take a sip with shaky hands...probably didn't help the situation.

Romano probably never notices how different she becomes in his presence. And if, by some slight chance that could be easily dismissed, he was a master at acting oblivious. She could never make a coherent sentence when talking one on one with him for God's sake! It was too obvious!

Philippines always wondered why she had to develop a lasting crush on him...

Maybe one of these days, she could find a way to reveal everything casually and with genuine emotion that wasn't hidden underneath her anxious and panicked tone of voice. Chances were slim, but she tried to remain upbeat and positive; as getting depressed doesn't get you anywhere in life.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

After all that has happened, Hungary was surprised she still felt this way. But she couldn't help but be pining for that man.

Hungary didn't think she would ever fall for him at first. In fact, truth be told: their first meeting was actually awkward. Austria seemed a little too composed and up on the society scale for her. He seemed too organized and in control, his lack of knowledge about how to perform on the battlefield was almost laughable. The only good thing she could remember was the fact he was kind of cute. But his charm wouldn't be forever bounding her, the strong female told herself. She was independent, she didn't need some guy to live.

But over time, they started being in each others company a lot. He began to take an interest in her, and she did as well. When they began to have meetings, just the both of them, it came to surface. The fact both were very different from each other when it came to things like strength and opinions...but that brought them closer. Too close. Hungary, at this time, decided she would lose her manly reputation and would make an effort to be somewhat more womanly...although she still had the overwhelming power and temper Austria remembered from first encounter.

Hungary, dare she say, fell in love with him. But she wondered how that could be, when they came from different worlds and really put a new twist on gender roles. Turning the tables. Well, all that can be said was that she accepted this new-found information when he decided to give her a piano lesson because she had admired his way with it and wanted to see if she had musical talent.

The lesson didn't last long, because Hungary felt embarrassingly high on cloud nine when he took her hands softly and helped position them on the keys. In an instant, she was overcome with flashbacks of times she thought...maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. Butterflies were filling her, she wasn't quite sure how to react now, all of these feelings were a first time experience. So she did what came naturally.

Hungary turned to Austria, facing him directly. She freed her hands from his and then slipped them around to the back of his head. Before he could finish asking her what she was doing, she already had her lips claiming his in a swift movement.

Sometime later, they got married. This marriage didn't last as Hungary wanted it to, in fact, it hardly felt like a true one to her. In reality, it was more of an establishment of their countries' good relations. The two barely had much time alone, but she tried to make it last when there was a free instance. Long story short, the marriage did not last, the Hungarian still remained living in his house as a maid and they had a handful of sweet moments she treasured. But she never really knew...if her love was requited.

Today, they weren't married or anything. But they did not have awful relations either. Hungary wished that they could be together like humans could; joined forever in unity, supporting each other and not really in a political way. The two barely met up, but when they did, Hungary could still feel the same butterflies as she did from the moment she first recognized her weird feelings as love.

They would always be there. Even if Austria no longer felt the same way.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

How could she not understand the reason for his constant random appearances and intentional obnoxious teasing? Was she that blinded by her love for someone else? A certain someone whom, not to mention, has stopped bothering to fix their relations or have the balls to get a fucking ring and whisk her away.

The great, awesome Prussia, was bested. Bested by his own emotions.

He wasn't really a nation any more, he didn't have much of a reason to stay around in this world. It was fairly obvious he would never fully stand up again as his own strong nation, quite depressing really. The only reason he lingered, and almost totally invisible and useless to peers, was to be there for his brother. And to someday have his barely-secret love in his arms.

Okay, he admitted that he didn't know what to think of the girl when she was young. As shameful as entire situation was, he believed the girl, Hungary, to be a boy. Hey, she even thought of herself as one! It's not like he wasn't alone on that assumption...

But then came the moments he was fully aware she was gender confused, and even he was questioning what she was. When he realized this, he could barely process the information and was very embarrassed for so many reasons. The two still weren't on the best terms after this, Prussia found that he still wanted to be around her but for different reasons and teased and acting so obnoxious purposely. Hungary, having decided to be more womanly and yet remained the same as far as her personality went, never failed to pull out the frying pan and beat him up at any given time.

Hungary didn't seem to notice he was in love with her. She didn't consider why he was always trying to be particularly annoying to her, why he always stared at her and trying to put on an alluring and suggestive smirk when she looked his way, or why he glared with burning jealousy when she was around Austria.

He was so much more awesome than that weak pussy! At least, this was what Prussia believed firmly and wouldn't be convinced of the opposite. He wanted to be the one Hungary loved, he wanted to be the one she laughed and smiled with, he wanted to be the one she was determined so someday marry. But it seemed all of his efforts went over her head. Or they just made her furious rather than flattered.

Often, Germany told him that Hungary would be a little more sensitive to him if he just pulled her aside and admitted the reason why he "wouldn't leave". That she was one of the two main reasons he bothered to remain in the world when he was generally nonexistent.

But Prussia couldn't simply admit it. He couldn't express it in words, or else he would lose his awesome composure and would be so uncool and petrified. The best way he could show his feelings was through obnoxious actions she couldn't stand. So the dilemma seemed to get deeper each passage of time.

Prussia spent most of his never-ending time down in the basement either hoarding beer or thinking of Hungary and the sick and violently pleasuring things that occurred after that and will not be mentioned due to the high inappropriate levels.

But someday, he told himself, Hungary would dump Austria. She would finally come back to reality and see that he's been here crazy about her, willing to be at her side. Until then, he could handle the empty hope and hits by her deadly frying pan...

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Greece may have quite the reputation for sexual encounters, the record extending beyond that of someone like France whom got around frequently, but that didn't mean he couldn't be capable of truly feeling something for a person.

But his problem was that he was too casual about it, easygoing, he wouldn't mind having sex...but for the most part would be comfortable with snuggling up and falling into a peaceful slumber. The one he happened to have fallen for was Japan.

The both of them went together rather well, it was almost creepy how they did. But their peers could only nod sagely and confess they did seem comfortable and fitting when side by side. There were times Japan could not stop being a little too proper, but Greece was willing to overlook it. He would eventually lesson up on that – no one could ever come to one of his cities and leave the same way...he thought that he would become easygoing in due time just as he was.

Greece couldn't really explain when or how his feelings arose from the depths. He assumed that it just happened because...it was intended to by the ways of fate. If you know what we mean. Some things will happen but you can't always describe how or why, so it is best to leave it alone. But you can have all the detailed theories because thought-provoking things are always acceptable.

The two have visited various parts of their countries together on multiple occasions, they both got various experiences concerning what the culture and lifestyle of the other is like in a nutshell. Or not so much a nutshell. And they bonded through the simplest things. Like randomly finding cute cats on the side of the road and playing with them, naming them, discussing what their lives must be like in comparison. And they have also slept together – though Japan could still never spill the good stuff, he would just change the topic or deny that happened.

Rather than worrying how that would change the world, or what awkwardness may follow, Greece was overwhelmingly casual about everything. He didn't worry, he didn't break down, hell he barely even showed any wonder if Japan felt the same way.

He was completely indifferent, at least, this what everyone else believed. Though Greece sometimes stopped whatever he was doing to wonder if Japan was still against falling in love with someone or if he felt the same way but couldn't find any way to express it because of various reasons.

But he was confident. Because he knew...

Japan would come to him, willingly, awkwardness levels rising, and would bring a long-awaited confession alongside.

Greece just had to be patient and casual. He could wait. He would wait a thousand years if he had to...and don't question how he would manage, because he was like a master at doing so.

And that is all that can be said.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Was it natural to still have feelings for Germany? After all this time and some conflict? After so much disappointment and letdowns?

Everyone seemed to think Italy was totally stupid. Maybe that was half right. But he did know quite enough about the game of love underneath it all and was sure when he felt these feelings and what heights or dumps it would bring him to. But no one knew who was the one person he really cared about. Because he let it all be secret and just acted very friendly up close. Germany was the one he cared about that way.

Italy intentionally made his advances seem platonic, although very overly friendly and semi-over-the-borderline suggestive. With his quick winks, long gazing, hugs, kisses, and babble, it was enough to confuse even the most dedicated shipper on deck. And he gave Germany quite a lot of hell trying to determine where this was going and what he could possibly be hinting at. Of course, he was Italian. He was just like this.

But despite that, there was evident subtext underneath.

Let's face it, Italy didn't know what was going to happen when he first encountered the man. He seemed scary, stoic, heartless. It wasn't very true, and he later discovered this. Italy went on to hang around him almost constantly like he was some kind of crutch. And in doing this, he discovered that Germany wasn't quite as emotionless as he decided to be...he wasn't above that at all. But it had to really come to the breaking point when he did reveal the other side...and Italy was almost stunned to be one of the mere few to witness it.

It was interesting how Italy went from originally fearing him, to liking, to_ LIKE_ liking. The whole process occurred naturally, he couldn't put any restrain on it. The two of them had been through a lot and it was only his nature to feel quite a lot and have that linger a little too much.

When things became too tense, Italy left him alone. And things have been kind of different for a long time because of it. He wanted to know if his presence was ever liked, he had a rather intense fear of solace after all. Germany seemed to keep that under control, like he did everything else. Italy liked having him there and he liked not being alone, these days he still couldn't fight the fear in his head that he had forgotten about the stuff they went through.

Did he forget all the times he was in distress and he did anything to pull him out of harm's way?

Did he forget the times he sneaked into bed with him and they spent somewhat peaceful nights slumbering together?

Did he forget the times he tried to get him to show more emotion, the times he dragged him to romantic spots and tried to ignite something, or when he hugged and or kissed him regularly and meant what implication that sent?

Italy hoped very much so, Germany still could remember all of that. But his chances of ever being able to confront him and say what he wanted, well, he doubted that could work out well.

Just before arranging a quick visit to one of Germany's homes, he stopped himself. He was totally unable to go through with it. Because he feared many things. He feared rejection above all else.

Rejection tended to haunt him, he didn't want to feel this way.

Their relationship was always hanging by a thread. Italy tried not to worry, he tried not to be fearful, but he couldn't restrain the feelings he still had for him. Germany may not feel the same, but he would someday reveal this. He would cast out all hesitation and proclaim what he kept in his head.

It's too bad that day may never actually come. Still, Italy held ideas in storage and would maybe put them to use if he could get Germany alone and in a reasonable spot.

Their relationship's thread remains snapped more and more as the seconds reached their limits.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

Seychelles was usually spirited, cheerful, logical when everyone else seemed to not get the point. Nothing could ever change this default mood...except, well, when she was around him.

Him; meaning France.

Oh yes, he caused her to want to straighten up and be more mature, so he wouldn't find her childish. Maybe he would take a special notice and her as a possible girlfriend, rather than just another to flirt with and leave to the next person. She wasn't stupid, she knew of his reputation as the biggest pervert of the world.

She liked to think of the situation differently. He was supposedly the country of love or whatever, he did flirt with anyone and anything but...did that mean he couldn't honestly want to be with someone for longer than a few seconds? Just because he was everywhere with anyone, it didn't mean he could not focus on one person alone. Maybe he flirted with everyone because he was searching for the right person. Or maybe he was lonely underneath it all and only did this to get attention.

Seychelles wanted to be the one he could never get out of his head and would focus on more than anyone else, if she could just win him over. If she could arrange moments to be around each other. She would do anything – even giving herself over entirely if it would work in that way.

These days, she focused her attention on various hobbies and trying to get England to befriend her again, but the Frenchman was not totally forgotten. Quite the opposite. She spent countless nights staring up at the stars before falling asleep, just asking if she could ever have a chance with him.

She only wanted one chance. And should it fail, Seychelles could accept having to finally have push come to shove. France wouldn't work out, did that mean she should give up just because she's a personification and they typically weren't free to have love lives or be truly happy?

She wondered if there was anyone else, whom, like her, struggled with being attached to another. Maybe the forbidden human or another one of "them" like in her life.

There were times France has flirted with her in that certain way of his. She didn't know if he meant it underneath it all, but those moments were enough to send the heat into her cheeks and make her look cherry red if she had a lighter complexion, and she could have sworn she died for an instant. She wondered how everyone else could be either annoyed or wary by him and his advances. He wasn't as bad as the others labeled.

Sometimes, Seychelles made special visits to his home. There was one event between them in Paris, when she bumped into him by a total random chance while getting an up close glimpse of noteworthy sights. She didn't want the encounter to end, so she suggested they have dinner together and she would help pay if it came to it. He was casual about it and accepted the offer, so the two made their way to a very good restaurant known for it's wonderful wine.

Five or six glasses of that aforementioned wine with the meal later...

And Seychelles had been so out of it she was flustered to recall some fuzzy memories of what happened during this fiasco. She been totally crazy and made a huge scene in the restaurant so she was forever banned. France had to help her back to the hotel, and she apparently tried to make advances on him when arriving. She didn't know what happened after that, France assured her he didn't give in this time. But she had her suspicions. And this only made her feel more weird for him.

She would not give up, there was always more time for her to get her act together...right?

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

What as it about Iceland that was just so damn appealing? Why couldn't he get these annoying and raunchy thoughts out which were clogging his mind?

He was emotionless as he was, never really said much, he was short, he liked tourists and a long dip in hot springs. Whenever he was pissed, his eyebrows connected, his perpetual frown turned pouty, and he could get talkative then.

Hong Kong just couldn't figure out why, as stated above, he kept him on his mind frequently and had the strangest temptations to pull that stone cold guy somewhere and look into those icy eyes, saying in a forceful tone he didn't like what he did to his mind. But maybe, he could target those lips as he considered a few times when in his company.

The both of them were not very talkative or caring on the outside, Hong Kong admitted it. Nobody really knew that the two could really become hotblooded when brought to that point. But the circumstances had to be very rough for that fuse to be sparked in public. A shameful freakout Hong Kong had once performed in his room when he believed his Nordic guests in the house to not be on that floor to see or hear, Iceland had been the only to see it. Hong Kong honestly forgot what the reason for this was, probably something that Taiwan had done once again. The girl had a habit of liking to mess with their heads and sometimes pull little pranks, but ceased all of this in the presence of Japan. Like we don't know the reason for that...

Anyway, Iceland promised he would not say anything. With a rather uncharacteristic smirk growing on his lips. To add to the list of firsts: Hong Kong had believed he was forever stoic until he saw this. The two later went out together to window shop because neither had much money. Iceland brought up the topic of the freakout and admitted with obvious embarrassment he could lose his composure as well...and many times in front of others. He could recall times where he was pushed a little too far by Denmark and Norway didn't mess with him too often but those passive comments of his could get under his skin.

Everyone thought they were so cold and didn't have many thoughts of the world. But they were all so wrong, because they had a hidden personality and were like canons ready to be ignited to explode. Hong Kong could admit he had fallen for him without even realizing it, the time he realized happened to be seconds after the new year began one time, when Denmark whom was nearby had a childish idea to shove Iceland forward into his face and have them trapped in a forced kiss. Just to, as he claimed when everyone else glared in his direction and his fit of chuckles subsided, "You wanna kick off the new year the right way, don't you? I just was speeding up the relationship!" Before then, all of his strange thoughts for his maybe-friend were just unknown emotion to him. But he could recognize this now after he caved in to South Korea's pleas and watched some of those stupid romance dramas he made left and right. He felt like those characters.

If he gave himself motivation, Hong Kong would probably arrange an encounter between him and Iceland. He would have him visit his home, they would enjoy a nice dinner, perhaps attend a festival soon to come up on the marked calendar over there on his wall in bold words and red ink circling, and then he would pounce. Perhaps literally.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

It was not accepted for the personifications to be in love with, well, anyone no matter what kind. It wasn't limited to one place, it was a rule for everyone and even the capitals, states, and towns were not an exception. This was one kind of rule that had always existed since the beginning of time itself.

Everyone couldn't help themselves. And wished there was some sort of breakthrough.

Little did they know – there was a breakthrough.

And it was in the form of a mysterious love letter traveling around the world. By the way, where the hell could that thing be now? And who will benefit from it?

To Be Continued

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

_**Truth be told, I don't know when I'll ever get the chance to publish the two requests and that other story I advertised in the last A/N. I apologize if anyone is desperate to see them, but you have to understand that being twenty kind of sucks BECAUSE THE WORLD TRIES TO TAKE OVER AND THE GOVERNMENT THINKS IT OWNS YOU, IN SOIVET RUSSIA, I OWN GOVERMENT INSTEAD-**_

_***Takes a long sip of coffee and sighs calmly afterward* Sorry, had to calm myself for a moment. *Passive face* Now, hope you liked this chapter! I had some consideration to do for what new pairings to include and I added a few I personally like, while others are some I haven't heard of much but am getting adjusted to. I'm going to add news about my stories on my profile page soon: so please check back there if you're curious about what's happening with my stories both published and soon to be!**_

_**The next chapter features looks into the Asian nations get together, America and England coming to realizations about the love letter, the love letter getting sent to somewhere in Switzerland (by accident, stupid snail mail system), and Seychelles enters the scene with an idea to win France's attention. I bet you're anxious to see what happens next, LET ME HEAR IT! ^_^ Read and review~!**_

_**-MidnightSakuraBlossom**_


	8. Important Author's Note

_**It always seems like bad news whenever someone leaves an A/N like this, huh? You're probably thinking that I'm gonna do something drastic like discontinue this story, right? If you think any of this, you're kind of mistaken. Yeah, I don't have any grim news to report this time~! ^_^**_

_**But...I still feel I should mention I'm going to put this story on a small hiatus until whenever. The reason for this is due to finding myself unable to figure out how to continue the story. I can't write out a scene without immediately erasing it and trying again, thinking it's not good enough. So I need to come up with things to happen. I already have a few stable ideas I will actually include: misunderstandings, random inputs by nameless Catholics, extreme bicycle chases, a trip around the world in a few days, England using too much black magic and things going wrong, a visit from Rome and Germania, using alien technology and large doses of sexual tension. Haha, yeah, the chapters including those things will hopefully be epic.**_

_**Another reason for the hiatus is because StormofyourDestiny has just left to another part of the state with her girlfriend to visit the latter's dramatically sick dad whom is dying from cancer from what I understand and she wanted to help take care of him in his last moments. So I don't have her near to get ideas from or precise proofreading. But I understand everything.**_

_**Not to mention I know for sure that two certain characters will be visiting France for some reason ( it involves trying to find out how this troublesome love letter came to be ). And, I confess, I've never been to France before and I must do research before I write out the chapter in advance containing that happening. If anyone out there knows about the workings of hotels and other businesses, and what the scenery is like, it would be big help for you to give me details about that so I won't screw anything up.**_

_**Well, that's the end of this horribly long A/N. I hope to see you all in the next chapters once this hiatus is over! ^_^**_

_**( This A/N will be deleted when the next chapter is published. Please remain patient. )**_

_**-Your coffee-addicted authoress, MidnightSakuraBlossom**_


End file.
